Waiting for you
by Maple Lious
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga merajut kasih dari semenjak mereka duduk dibangku SMA, setelah kelulusan SMA Sasuke memutuskan untuk kuliah di Amerika dan komunikasi mereka pun terputus. Tidak lama setelah itu Hinata mendengar kabar bahwa Sakura gadis yang mengejar Sasuke dari sejak SMP pindah kuliah ke Amerika dan satu Universitas yang sama dengan Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Love

Sang surya nampaknya sudah mulai lelah memancarkan sinarnya keseluruh penjuru muka bumi ini, kini tiba saatnya sang rembulan menggantikan tugasnya.

"Sasuke-kun sudah senja" ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki sepasang mata lavender

"Sebentar lagi" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil sasuke menopangkan dagunya dibahu gadis yang tengah ia peluk dari arah belakang.

"Sasuke-kun" gadis tersebut membalikkan badannya ke arah sasuke

"A-aku ingin tetap seperti ini, selamanya" ucap gadis tersebut. Membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang milik sasuke

"Bersabarlah hinata" ucap sasuke memeluk hinata

"Umm" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil ferari hitam yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang berhenti didepan sebuah rumah megah.

"Besok bisa bawakan aku bekal makan siang?" Tanya sasuke menatap ke arah samping tempat duduknya

"Tentu" jawab wanita yang berada disamping sasuke

"Masuklah" ucap Sasuke sambil melontarkan satu kecupan manis di dahi Hinata

"Kau tidak mau masuk dulu ?"

"Aku harus segera mempersiapkan keberangkatanku besok"

"Baiklah" ucap Hinata dengan nada kecewa, dia hendak membuka pintu mobil seketika tangan sasuke mencegahnya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kearah sasuke

"Ada ap" pertanyaan Hinata tidak sempat terlontar sepenuhnya karena sasuke memotong pertanyaan tersebut dengan bibirnya. Hinata hanya bisa membalas ciuman dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu" dua kalimat terlontar dari bibir Sasuke satu detik setelah dia melepaskan bibirnya dari Hinata.

.

.

.

Pukul 05.00 waktu konoha.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah mengucek-ngucek kedua bola mata lavendernya.

Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya.

Perlahan dia membasuh mukanya membiarkan air dingin menyegarkan pipi putihnya.

"Hinata-sama anda bangun pagi hari ini" ucap salah seorang maid yang sedang membersihkan dapur

"Hmm" angguk gadis yang dipanggil hinata dengan tersenyum

"Apa kau berniat membuat sarapan untukku hinata?" Tanya seorang laki laki berambut coklat panjang dengan bola mata lavender sama seperti hinata

"Tidak !, aku ingin membuat bekal makanan untuk sasuke-kun"

"Begitu ya"

"Nii-san ingin aku membuat sarapan untukmu ?"

"Tidak."

"Aaa"

"Tidak untuk sekarang"

"Eh ?"

"Aku tahu hari ini hari terakhir kau memasakkan makanan untuk sasuke-kun mu, jadi aku akan mengalah untuk hari ini"

"Ini bukan yang terakhir nii-san" jawab hinata tajam

"Semoga saja" jawab Neji meninggalkan hinata sendirian didapur

"Aku yakin ini bukan yang terakhir kali aku membuatkan bekal untukmu sasuke-kun" lirih hinata

.

.

.

Konoha Airport.

"Ini bekalmu Sasuke-kun" Hinata menyerahkan kotak bekal makanan buatannya

"Aku pasti merindukan masakanmu Hinata"

"Cepatlah pulang" ucap Hinata memeluk tubuh sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata dengan hangat

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu Sasuke-kun".

.

.

Pukul 05.00 waktu Konoha dimusim dingin masih sangat gelap dan tentunya dengan udara dingin yang amat sangat menusuk. Tapi, itu tidak membuat gadis bermata lavender menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya untuk menghirup udara dingin yang menurutnya dapat menyejukkan pikirannya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Gumamnya sambil menutup matanya, mencoba mengingat wajah orang yang baru saja dia sebut namanya, orang yang sangat dirindukannya

"Happy fifth anniversary" Hinata membuka matanya dan mengukir sebuah senyuman manisnya

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu Sasuke-kun"

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai udara dingin yang menusuk ini" ucap seorang laki laki berambut coklat panjang yang diketahui adalah saudara Hinata, Neji Hyuuga.

"Hn, aku sangat menyukainya"

"Kenapa ?"

"Mengingatkanku pada seseorang"

"Aa... Iya, Sasuke-kunmu kan memiliki sifat dingin juga, bahkan aku pikir dia lebih dingin dari salju atau udara dingin yang menusuk ini"

"..."

"Hinata sampai kapan kau akan menunggunya ?"

"Sampai dia mengembalikan hatiku yang sudah dia bawa pergi" jawab Hinata yang kemudian meninggalkan Neji sendirian dibalkon.

Hinata Hyuuga adalah putri sulung dari Hiashi Hyuuga. Pemilik Hyuuga resort yang merupakan salah satu resort termewah di Konoha, selain resort Hyuuga juga memiliki butik yang dikenal dengan Hyuuga collection.

Dikarenakan Hyuuga resort kendalinya dipegang oleh Neji jadi Hinata memegang kendali atas Hyuuga collection. Selain menjadi pemegang kendali Hyuuga collection dia juga menjadi salah satu desaigner fashion untuk Hyuuga collection.

"Selamat pagi Hinata-sama" begitulah sapaan dari para karyawannya setiap pagi. Hinata hanya membalas sapaan tersebut dengan senyumannya.

Cklek...

Hinata membuka knop pintu ruangan kerjanya, tengah berdiri seorang gadis dengan gaya rambut ala panda sedang memperhatikan foto yang dipajang dimeja kerja Hinata.

"Hinata kau sudah datang" sapa gadis tersebut

"Tenten ? Ada apa ?"

"Um... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Katakan saja" Hinata duduk dikursinya, begitu dengan Tenten duduk dikursi seberang Hinata

"..."

"Ayolah Tenten ada apa ?" Khawatir Hinata

"A-aku dengar 2 tahun yang lalu Sakura pergi ke..." Tenten memotong perkataannya

"Pergi kemana ?" Tampak wajah Hinata serius saat mendengar nama Sakura

"A-amerika" ucap Tenten hati hati

Deg... Jantung Hinata seolah ada yang memukul dengan keras

"Bukankah dia sekolah di Paris ?"

"Awalnya memang begitu, tapi setelah satu tahun kuliah diparis dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika"

'Amerika ? Sasuke-kun' ucap Hinata dalam hati, teringat Sasuke yang sekarang sedang kuliah di Amerika.

"Kenapa harus ke Amerika ? Bukankah Paris adalah pusat kota mode, bukankah dia bercita cita menjadi fashion desaigner ?" Hinata teringat Sakura yang selalu menjadi rivalnya dalam urusan mode, karena cita cita mereka yang sama yaitu menjadi seorang Fashion Desaigner.

"Dia memutuskan berhenti mengejar cita citanya menjadi Fashion desaigner"

'Tidak mungkin' pikir Hinata

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu"

'Apa mungkin dia...Tidak ! ..tidak mungkin'

"Kau tahu semua ini dari Ino ?"

"Bukan, tapi dari Lee"

'Lee ?' Pikir Hinata, setahu Hinata Lee adalah laki laki yang mengejar ngejar Sakura waktu Sma dulu. Dia pasti akan mati matian mencari tahu informasi tentang Sakura. Begitu juga dengan informasi kepindahan Sakura ke Amerika.

"Hinata ?"

"Eh ?...iya?"

"Kau memikirkan kepindahan Sakura ?"

"Ahh... tidak" bohong Hinata

"Benarkah ? Tapi masih ada satu informasi lagi yang aku dapat"

"Informasi apa ?" Wajah Hinata menjadi tambah tegang

"A-aku dengar di-dia kuliah di Universitas Ha-harvard" ucap Tentan dengan penuh kehati hatian, mengingat Sasuke kekasih Hinata juga sekolah di Harvard

Deg... Kembali seperti ada sesuatu yang memukul dadanya dengan keras

'Harvard ? Sasuke dan Sakura kuliah di Universitas yang sama ?'

Flashback.

"Hinata sepertinya kau memang ingin menjadi rival seumur hidupku"

"Sakura..."

"Dari dulu cita citaku menjadi seorang fashion desaigner, dan kau selalu menjadi saingan terberatku dalam urusan fashion"

"Sakura aku tidak..."

"dan sekarang Sasuke" Sakura memotong kata kata Hinata

"Hinata aku mencintai Sasuke semenjak aku duduk dibangku Smp sampai se-ka-rang"

"Sakura..."

"Mulai sekarang bersainglah denganku dalam segala hal Hinata"

5 bulan kemudian.

"Hinata berhenti memikirkan perasaan Sakura" Ucap pemuda tampan dengan rambut super unik memegang kedua bahu Hinata

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun"

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku"

"Ta-tapi Sakura mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Sasuke-kun kau jahat"

"Hinata dengar, kau selalu memikirkan perasaan dia, apa dia juga memikirkan perasaanmu ?"

"..."

"Dia selalu menganggapmu musuh terbesarnya, musuh dalam segala hal, lalu kenapa kau harus begitu peduli pada perasaannya ?"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Apa kau akan selalu mempedulikan perasaan orang yang selalu menganggapmu musuh dan akan mengabaikan perasaan orang yang menganggapmu segala-galanya baginya ?"

"..."

"Hinata aku mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke kemudian memeluk tubuh Hinata

"Sasuke-kun a-aku..."

"Hn ?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu, terimakasih Hinata" ucap Sasuke kemudian mendaratkan bibir tipisnya dibibir Hinata dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke dan Hinata secara bersamaan.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari sepasang bola mata emerald tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan pandangan kekecewaan dan amarah yang begitu besar.

Konoha High School

"Selamat Hinata"

"Sa-sakura"

"Aku tahu kau baru saja resmi menjadi kekasih Sasuke bukan ?"

"Eh ?"

"Baiklah, sekarang mungkin aku kalah tapi besok... Itu masih menjadi teka teki"

Flashback end.

"Hinata sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu, sekuat apapun Sakura berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, Sasuke tidak mungkin terpesona. Dia hanya mencintaimu"

"Hn.. Arigatou Tenten-nee"

"Baiklah sebaiknya segera kerjakan pekerjaanmu, jika kau tidak ingin dimakan olehh ayahmu sendiri" Tenten mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Hn" jawaban singkat keluar dari bibir Hinata, sepertinya usaha Tenten tidak berhasil.

.

.

.

"Nee-chan hari ini kau libur kerja ?" Tanya adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Hn" jawab Hinata yang masih memeluk guling dibalut dengan selimut tebal

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku akan mencari inspirasi untuk koleksi baju bulan sekarang"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut"

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke mall atau ketempat yang ramai"

"Tidak apa, aku tahu nee-chan akan pergi kedanau diperbatasan Konoha dan Suna kan ?"

"Darimana kau tahu ?" Tanya Hinata yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya

"Itu kan tempat bersejarah nee-chan dan Sasuke-nii" ucap Hanabi dengan polosnya

"Jadi kau selalu menguntit semua tentang aku dan Sasuke-kun hah ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang dibuat buat seram

"Benar sekali" jawab Hanabi mantap dengan tampang innoncentnya

"Dasar adik nakal" Hinata menggelitik pinggang Hanabi

"Hahaa.. Gelii nee-chan"

"Nee-chan indah sekali..." Ucap Hanabi terkagum kagum melihat danau berwarna biru yang menenangkan, tentunya dengan ilalang yang tumbuh dipinggir danau.

"Aku harap kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku Hanabi"

"Baiklah, tapi ijinkan aku berjalan jalan disekitar sini"

"Hn, hati hati"

"Desaign bajumu cantik" puji Sasuke yang melihat hasil desaignan baju Hinata

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" mendapat pujian dari kekasih yang berasal dari klan elite yang tentu jarang memuji orang lain, Hinata langsung mengucapkan terimakasih diiringi senyuman manisnya yang membuat Uchiha muda itu begitu terpikat

"Hinata ?"

"Hn ?"

"Aku ingin memakai baju hasil desaignanmu saat pernikahan kita nanti"

"Eh ?" Seketika wajah putih Hinata memerah seperti tomata

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak ?" Tanya Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata

"Te-tentu saja" jawab Hinata gugup

"Jadi mau tidak ?" Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata

"Um" angguk Hinata

"Bagus! Mulai sekarang kau adalah calon pengantinku" ucap Sasuke sambil mengedipkan matanya

"Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata tersipu malu.

Bayangan saat masih bersama sang kekasih terlintas didepan mata Hinata.

Tes satu tetes air mata jatuh dipipi putih milik Hinata

"Sasuke-kun"

"Dulu kau selalu menemaniku disini"

"A-aku merindukanmu"

"Sa-suke-kun"

"Tiga tahun terakhir ini kau tidak pernah menghubungiku Sasuke-kun"

"Ke-kenapa ?"

"A-apa karena ?" Terlintas dalam benak Hinata tentang kepindahan Sakura ke Harvard University, universitas yang sama dengan Sasuke

"Tidak!" Hinata mencoba menepis pikiran buruk yang memasuki otaknya

"Aku tahu Sasuke-kun bukan orang seperti itu"

"Cepatlah pulang Sasuke-kun"

"Nee-chan" Panggil Hanabi yang otomatis membuyarkan lamunan Hinata

"Ada apa ?" Jawab Hinata bosan

"Lihat hasil jepretanku" sambil menyodorkan sebuah kamera. Meskipun sedang tidak mood Hinata tetap mencoba melihat gambar hasil potretan adik kesayangannya

"Hm... Bagus" Puji Hinata

"Benarkah ?". Tanya Hanabi antusias karena mendapat pujian dari kakak yang dikaguminya

"Hn"

"Arigatou Nee-chan"

"Kau masih ingin mengejar cita citamu menjadi seorang fotographer ?" Tanya Hinata pada Hanabi

"Tentu saja" jawab Hanabi dengan antusias

"Gapailah" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Um" angguk Hanabi

"Nee-chan mana hasil desaignan bajumu ?"

"Eh ?" Pertanyaan Hanabi membuat Hinata terkejut setengah mati, mengingat dia yang daritadi terbawa bayang masa lalu sehingga dia tidak sempat mendesaign baju seperti yang dia rencanakan

"Kau tidak mendesaign baju ?" Tanya Hanabi (lagi) setelah melihat kertas yang digenggam Hinata masih bersih

"Aahhh...ituu...akuu..." Ucap Hinata terbata bata, Hinata sedang mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi

"Nee-chan pasti teringat Saasuke-nii, sehingga Nee-chan tidak bisa mendapatkan inspirasi. Benar kan ?"

"Eh ?... Hn" awalnya Hinata terkejut dengan pernyataan Hanabi, namun dia sudah tidak bisa menolak untuk berbicara jujur lagi

"Sasuke-ni juga pasti memikirkan Nee-chan"

"..." Mata lavender Hinata menerawang jauh kedalam air danau, namun meski begitu dia masih ttetap bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hanabi

"Alasan dia tidak menghubungi Nee-chan selama dia sekolah akan dijelaskan setelah kepulangannya keJepang"

"..."

"Sasuke-nii sangan mencintaimu Nee-chan"

"Benarkah ?"

"Ya"

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?" Hinata menatap tajam pada Hanabi

"Nee-chan tidak perlu tahu, yang penting aku tahu Sasuke-nii sangat mencintaimu" jawab Hanabi dengan tenang, tentunya dengan sedikit senyum jahilnya ketika mengingat tiga tahun kebelakang tentang percakapan dengan laki laki yang dicintai kakaknya

Flashback on

"Sasuke-n ii ?"

"Hn"

"Aku dengar Sasuke-nii akan sekolah ke Amerika"

"Hn"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nee-chan ?"

"Nee-chanmu akan tetap menjadi milikku" ucap Sasuke tersenyum

"Berapa lama nii-san pergi ?"

"4 tahun"

"Aaahhh" anguk Hanabi mengerti

"Hanabi ?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa bantu aku ?"

"Membantu apa ?"

"Jaga Nee-chanmu untukku"

"Eh ? Tentu"

"Adik pintar !" Ucap Sasuke mengelus rambut Hanabi

"Tapi Nii-san harus berjanji"

"Apa ?"

"Nii-san tidak boleh mengkhianati Nee-chan"

"Tentu tidak"

"Janji ?" Tanya Hanabi menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sasuke

"Janji" Sasuke juga menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Hanabi

"Aku pegang janjimu Sasuke-nii"

"Peganglah sampai aku kembali dan mempersunting Nee-chanmu"

"Apa ? Kau akan menikahi Nee-chan ?" Tanya Hanabi dengan mata membulat

"Hn"

"..."

"Aku sangat mencintai kakakmu, Hinata"

Flashback end.

"Adik yang sok tahu" ucap Hinata dengan cekikikan

"Huh" Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ayo pulang, sudah sore"

"Hn"

Cuaca cerah dimusim panas memang pantas dijadikan moment untuk berlibur, namun tidak untuk gadis berambut ungu panjang yang sedang bergerumbul dengan setumpuk pekerjaan dimeja kerjanya. Bisa kalian tebak bukan ? Desaignan bulan sekarang yang belum dia buat.

Tangan lembutnya dengan lihai menggambar satu persatu baju yang akan dilucurkannya untuk bulan sekarang, namun tiba tiba ketika sedang asyik menggambar baju dengan tema seragam sma, kembali ia teringat akan seseorang yang membuatnya begitu nyaman saat didekatnya. Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya kemudian menatap foto yang ada didepan mejanya, foto dia dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" lirihnya. Hinata kembali ingat dengan pekerjaannya dan akan kembali memulai pekerjaannya sebelum ada orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya

Tok...tok..tok...

"Masuk" ucap Hinata yang kembali menggambar designannya

"Hinata-sama ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Siapa?"

"Umm..." Karyawan tersebut tidak mengetahui nama orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Hinata

"Apa dia orang asing sehingga kau tidak mengetahui namanya ?"

"Ya, aku orang asing sehingga dia tidak mengetahuiku" ucap seseorang dari belakang pegawai Hinata

"..." Mata Hinata membulat ketika melihat siapa orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya

"Aku yakin kau mengetahuiku Hinata meski kau menganggapku orang asing"

"Sa-sakura"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Doumo arogatou buat yang udah mau baca apalagi yang udah bersedia memberikan reviewnya. Huehee

Itu sangat membantu dan memberi semangat untuk melanjutkan ficnya.

Oh iyah aku anak baru disini (lupa perkenalan), salam kenal.

Mohon bantuannya.

Sekarang aku mau balas reveiw dulu. (*^▽^*)

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

(sebelumnya lupa 'lagi')

Segi bahasa masih acak-acakan.

Like or Not : REVEIW. Huehee

Chapter 2

"Sa-sakura.." Dengan terbata Hinata menyebut nama gadis yang selama ini selalu menganggapnya sebagai rival seumur hidupnya. Terlihat dengan jelas keterkejutan diwajah cantik Hinata.

"Apa kabar Hinata ?" Tanya Sakura. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang terbata-bata, Sakura jauh lebih tenang.

"Baik." Jawab Hinata, dia sedang mencoba menenangkan rasa keterkejutannya.

"Masuklah." Hinata mempersilahkan Sakura masuk keruang kerjanya. Dia baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi dia telah mengabaikan seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Salah satu pegawainya di _**Hyuuga Collection**_ yang tadi mengantarkan Sakura keruangannya.

"Ayame, kau boleh keluar." Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Ayame langsung membungkuk pada Hinata, kemudian keluar meninggalkan ruang kerja Hinata. Atau, lebih tepatnya meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura berdua diruang kerja Hinata.

'Gomennasai, aku telah mengabaikanmu Ayame.' batin Hinata. Hinata menatap kearah Sakura.

'Karena gadis itu, aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapannya seperti dulu.'

"Sepertinya kau sangat terkejut dengan kedatanganku, Hinata ?" Sakura melontarkan kalimat tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek.

"Hingga kau tidak menyadari pegawaimu itu sedari tadi telah berdiri mematung di depan pintu." Tambah Sakura, kemudian duduk dikursi seberang tempat. Biasa Hinata duduk dimeja kerjanya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Hinata singkat sambil berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku ?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat 'heran'.

"Terlihat jelas kalau kau baik baik saja." Jawab Hinata. Dari cara dan nada suaranya kali ini Hinata jauh lebih tenang dibanding sesaat setelah kedatangan Sakura. Rupanya tidak sia sia tadi dia mencoba menangkan dirinya.

Dari cara bicaranya kali ini sepertinya dia mengatakan 'aku tidak takut padamu.'

"Hahaa... Apa tampak sejelas itu ya." Tawa hambar Sakura.

'Hah.' Hinata menghela nafas pelan.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa menemuiku ?" Pertanyaan yang bodoh dilontarkan oleh Hinata. Hinata sendiri sadar bahwa pertanyaannya itu sangatlah bodoh.

'Tentu saja dia akan mengatakan kepindahannya ke Amerika dan kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Sasuke-kun.' Bantin Hinata.

'Dia akan secara terang terangan mengatakan bahwa dia bahagia disana, karena bisa sepuasnya bersama Sasuke-kun tanpa ada gangguan dariku.'

"Hanya ingi memberitahumu bahwa aku..." Sakura memberikan jeda untuk kalimatnya.

"Amerika." Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika mengatakan kata terakhirnya.

'Benar dugaanku' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Lalu ?" Komentar Hinata dengan sebuah pertanyaan ditambah dengan wajah yang sangat jauh dari rasa ketertarikkan, dan itu sukses membuat Sakura 'kikuk'.

"Eh ?" Sakura terkejut mendapat reaksi dari Hinata yang biasa biasa saja.

"Kau tidak terkejut ?" Kali ini giliran Sakura yang melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja tanpa bertanya pun sudah terlihat jelas reaksi Hinata tadi sama sekali tidak terkejut.

"Apa itu penting ?" Tanya Hinata dengan santai sambil menyandarkan bagian atas tubuhnya kepunggung kursi.

'Sial. Kenapa dia seperti itu. Seharusnya dia terkejut atau apalah semacamnya.' Umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"Tapi, sepertinya malah kau yang terkejut Sakura." Ucap Hinata masih dengan posisi santainya sambil melemparkan senyumannya.

"Eh ? Tidak." Dimata Hinata terlihat bahwa Sakura memang terkejut, tapi dia bukan gadis bodoh yang akan membiarkan dirinya larut dalam rasa keterkejutannya yang membuatnya terlihat 'bodoh' dihadapan rivalnya.

"Hinata ?"

"Hn." Sekilas mata lavender Hinata menatap mata emerald milik Sakura.

"Apa sebelumnya kau sudah tahu aku pindah ke Amerika ?" Tanya sakura untuk mencari tahu jawaban atas sikap ketidakterkejutan Hinata tadi.

"Hn." Angguk Hinata.

"Apa kau juga tahu aku kuliah di Harvard ?" Tanya Sakura 'lagi'.

"Hn." Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

*Hening*

Jendela ruangan yang terbuka membiarkan angin musim panas menyentuh lembut pipi kedua gadis yang membungkam mulut mereka satu sama lain.

Meskipun berada dilantai delapan tetapi kesibukan musim panas di Konoha city masih dapat terdengar oleh kedua gadis tersebut. pertokoan dan jalan jalan yang dipadati oleh orang orang yang sedang menikmati musim panas. Dan tentunya dari arah selatan mereka bisa mendengar deburan ombak musim panas. Pantai. Ya sangat menyenangkan jika musim panas dihabiskan untuk berlibur dipantai. Sunrise, sunset, selancar, menyelam, banana boot, dan lain lain.

"Kau senang ?" Hinata mulai memecah keheningan.

'Kenapa aku menanyakan hal bodoh lagi.' risih Hinata dalam hatinya.

"Tentu saja, disana aku bisa bersama Sasuke sepuasnya." jawab Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan nan picik.

"Tanpa ada gangguan dariku ?" Hinata menatap tajam kedalam bola mata emarald Sakura.

"Ya." Angguk Sakura mantap dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

*kembali hening*

Angin musim panas yang hangat kembali masuk keruangan tersebut membawa beberapa kehangatan untuk mencairkan suasana dingin diantara kedua gadis pemilik mata lavender dan emerald diruangan tersebut. Tapi, sepertinya kehangatan itu belum cukup untuk mencairkan suasana dingin diantara kedua gadis tersebut.

"Kau masih berharap Sasuke-kun akan mencintaimu ?" Tatapan Hinata kedalam bola emerald Sakura menjadi lebih tajam.

"Tentu." Jawab Sakura percaya diri.

"Meski aku harus bersaing dengan gadis gadis di Amerika sana." Tambahnya.

"..." Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Hinata, hanya ada tatapan berisi sebuah pertanyaan 'apa maksudmu ?'.

"Tipikal laki laki seperti Sasuke itu seperti pangeran yang selama ini ada dalam setiap mimpi perempuan." jawab Sakura atas tatapan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tidak heran jika dia menjadi incaran para gadis disekelilingnya." Lanjut Sakura, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah jendela untuk melihat keramaian Konoha City dimusim panas. Dia tepat berdiri disamping tempat duduk hinata.

"Di Jepang maupun di Amerika."

Sakura benar, Sasuke itu ibarat pangeran. Tampan, jenius, dari keluarga terpandang. Tentunya akan jadi incaran wanita disekelilingnya, begitupun dengan Sakura yang tidak ada hentinya mengejar Sasuke. Dan akan banyak lagi wanita yang akan mengincar Sasuke seperti Sakura. Sepertinya Hinata harus siap siap menerima apa yang akan terjadi setelah kepulangan Sasuke nanti. Entah Sasuke yang akan tetap menjadi miliknya. Atau, Sasuke yang lebih memilih gadis lain yang lebih baik darinya. Entah itu Sakura atau gadis dari Amerika yang dia jumpai disana.

"Gadis gadis yang menjadi sainganmu disana pasti cukup menyulitkanmu untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun." Pertahanan Hinata untuk tetap terlihat kuat sepertinya akan mulai runtuh, Hinata bicara dengan menunjukkan wajah muramnya.

"Hn. Tapi..."

"Seberat apapun sainganku disana kau tetaplah gadis yang menjadi saingan terberatku, Hinata." Ucap Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Konoha City ke mata Lavender milik Hinata dengan tajam.

"Kau masih belum berubah, aku pikir setelah kau ke Amerika kau akan menemukan gadis yang akan lebih pantas kau anggap sebagai saingan."

"Aku tidak akan berubah sebelum semuanya berubah terlebih dahulu."

Hinata menggernyitkan alisnya, "maksud ?"

"Aku, kau dan Sasuke."

Kini dua gadis cantik tersebut tengah saling melempar tatapan tajam kedalam bola mata sang lawan bicara.

'Hah' Sakura mengambil nafas dalam dalam.

"Aku ingin semuanya berubah. Aku ingin menjadi perempuan yang dicintai Sasuke, bukan kau Hinata."

Deg...

Sebuah hantaman keras didada Hinata.

"Sakura..." Belum sempat Hinata menanggapi pernyataan Sakura, Sakura sudah melenggang ke arah pintu.

"Aku harus pergi, terimakasih untuk waktunya."

Sakura keluar dan menutup pintunya, Hinata hanya bisa menatap kearah pintu dengan pandangan nanar.

'Aku ingin menjadi perempuan yang dicintai Sasuke,'

Perkataan Sakura kembali terngiang ditelinganya.

'Apa di Amerika dia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengejar Sasuke ?'

'Sasuke-kun ?' panggil Hinata.

Jauh dari hiruk pikuk Konoha city, Jepang. Kita beralih ke kota Cambridge, Boston, AS.

Kota Cambridge atau kota yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan City of Cambridge, kota yang menyimpan sejuta keindahan, entah dari struktur bangunan disana atau sejarah tentang kota dan seisinya. Kota Cambridge terletak di sebelah barat sungai Charles. Sungai yang menjadi impian salah satu tujuan wisata seorang gadis dari klan Hyuuga. Entah apa yang menarik dari sungai tersebut sehingga seseorang sangat ingin mengunjungi tempat tersebut. Apa karena dari namanya ? Charles. Seperti nama seorang pangeran. Mungkin, gadis tersebut memimpikan bisa pergi ke sungai charles bersama seorang pria yang memiliki wajah dan sifat seperti seorang pangeran.

Di salah satu apartemen di kota Cambridge, dengan nomor kamar 2712.

"Hinata ?" Panggil laki laki berkulit putih pucat sambil membuka kedua bola mata onyx miliknya dari tidurnya. Dia bangun dari tidur terlentangnya, rambutnya nampak acak acakan. Namun, masih memperlihatkan model rambut ekor ayamnya.

Minna-san sudah tahu kan siapa dia ?.

Ya Sasuke Uchiha kekasih dari Hinata Hyuuga.

Ciee..cieee...

Seketika Sasuke membayangkan gadis yang baru ia sebut namanya.

Bayangan saat masa-masa SMA yang sering mereka lewatkan bersama tergambar jelas didalam benaknya.

"Hinata aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya dengan tulus

"Gomen." Tambahnya kemudian dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sasuke perlahan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, membuka tirai kamarnya. Memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Cambridge dibawah sana dan sungai charles yang berada di sebelah timur apartemennya.

'Sasuke-kun kau beruntung sekali bisa pergi ke Cambridge yang berdekatan dengan sungai charles.'

Ucapan seorang gadis yang selama ini di rindukannnya terngiang di telinganya.

'Padahal aku kan yang selama ini ingin mengunjungi tempat itu!' Sasuke tersenyum mengingat percakapannya dengan seorang gadis sebelum kepergiannya ke kota Cambridge. Dia memandangi sungai tersebut dengan pandangan menerawang jauh ke masa silamnya.

Tok...tok terdengar suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Dengan langkah malas Sasuke berjalan menuju arah pintu.

Cklek.. Pintu dibuka oleh Sasuke. Nampak seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang bak boneka barbie tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Ohayou." Sapa gadis tersebut.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali melangkah ke arah jendela untuk kembali memandangi sungai charles.

"Ini buku yang aku pinjam kemarin." Ucap gadis tersebut sambil meletakkan beberapa buku di meja.

"Hn."

"Apa aku mengganggumu ?" Tanya gadis cantik yang kini sudah berada dibelakang Sasuke, dia mendekap tubuh Sasuke dari arah belakang.

'Hah' Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau masih memikirkin gadis Hyuuga itu ?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Shion, berhentilah melakukan hal konyol seperti ini" Sasuke dengan perlahan melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Shion.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau benar benar menjadi milikku."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Ucap gadis bernama Shion sambil melangkah keluar kamar apartemen Sasuke.

'Sial! Kenapa jadi serumit ini' umpat Sasuke dalam hati, sambil menjabak rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

Review ?

Sok atuh sok engal. (•̃͡-̮•̃͡)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola...**

**Yang kemaren udah review,****nge'fav, nge'follow**** makasih banget ya.**

**Untuk ArisaKinoshita0 terimakasih banyak sarannya, di chapter depan aku bikin Hina juga banyak yang suka.**

**Di chapter ini aku sedikit perjelas hubungan Sasuke sama Shion.****.**

**Oh ya berhubung aku anak baru rasanya kok ceritanya jadi berbelit belit gak jelas ya ? *curhat***

**Ceritanya keceptean atau kelamaan sih ?**

**Buat yang mau kasih saran ditunggu ya.**

Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Waiting for you

Chapter 3

'Sial! Kenapa jadi serumit ini.' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

Okay, scene kita kembali ke _Konoha City_.

Malam di musim panas yang cerah, bintang bintang terlihat saling berlomba lomba untuk menunjukkan siapa yang memiliki cahaya paling terang. Dari lantai dua sebuah mansion yang megah terlihat dibawah sana masyarakat sekitar tengah berlalu lalang ria menikmati kegembiraan festival musim panas. Memakai yukata, mampir ke beberapa stand makanan, membeli pernak pernik, dan yang paling ditunggu tunggu adalah melihat kembang api. Tapi, kegembiraan yang dirasakan masyarakat dibawah sana tidak dirasakan oleh gadis hyuuga berparas cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang. Mata lavender gadis Hyuuga tersebut tertuju pada kegiatan festival musim panas dibawah sana, tapi pikirannya jauh menerawang kembali pada pertemuannya dengan Sakura tadi siang.

'Aku ingin menjadi perempuan yang di cintai Sasuke, bukan kau Hinata.' Ucapan Sakura saat perbincangannya tadi siang kembali terngiang di telinga gadis berparas cantik tersebut.

Syyuuu... Angin malam membelai wajah dan rambut panjang Hinata dengan perlahan.

"Kau bertemu dengan Sakura ?" Tanya seorang laki laki dari arah pintu.

"Hn." Tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang melontarkan pertanyaan padanya, sepertinya dari suaranya Hinata sudah mengetahuinya.

"Seperti biasa kalian pasti memperebutkan pangeran rambut ayam." Ujar laki laki tadi sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah Hinata dan ikut memperhatikan kegiatan festival musim panas di bawah.

"Kau tahu Sakura ke Jepang ?" Seolah bukan hal yang penting mendengarkan celotehan saudaranya tentang dia, kekasihnya, dan Sakura. Hinata lebih memilih bertanya yang menurutnya lebih penting. 'Mungkin'.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di bandara."

Hinata menoleh kearah Neji.

"Sepertinya seusai menemuimu dia langsung kembali ke Amerika." Jawab Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari festival musim panas di bawah.

"Untuk apa Nii-san ke bandara ?"

"Aku memesan tiket. Besok aku pergi ke Kanada."

Alis Hinata sedikit naik keatas.

"Tentu saja untuk urusan bisnis." Jawab Neji memperjelas. Hinata mangut mangut kepala tanda mengerti.

"Hinata, apa kau masih menunggunya ?"

"Hn." Angguk Hinata.

'Hah...' Terdengar Suara helaan nafas Neji

"Bisakah besok kau buatkan aku bekal makan siang ?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah, sudah larut sebaiknya kau pergi tidur." Neji melangkah meninggalkan Hinata.

Pagi yang indah di kota Cambridge. Seorang mahasiswi berambut panjang merah muda mengenakan rok berwarna merah di atas lutut dipadu dengan atas berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Satu buah tas berukuran sedang bertengger di bahu gadis _pinky_ tersebut. Kedua tangannya menggenggam beberapa buah buku yang diletakkan di depan dadanya.

Tak..tak..tak. Suara sepatu hak tinggi senada dengan bajunya mengiringi setiap langkahnya menuju sebuah bangunan gedung beraksen megah yang dihiasi cat berwarna merah bata, Harvard.

"Sakura ?" Panggil seorang gadis dari belakang Sakura. Sontak Sakura langsung menoleh kearah belakang mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyanya pada gadis berambut merah berkacamata.

"Lihat itu." Karin menunjuk sebuah mobil ferari hitam di tempat parkir. Tampak Sasuke dan Shion baru turun dari mobil ferari hitam tersebut.

"Ya aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa ?" Sakura meneruskan langkahnya menuju gedung tanpa lama lama memperhatikan Sasuke dan Shion.

"Hari ini hari terakhir Shion bisa santai santai bersama Sasuke." Ucap Karin mengikuti langkah Sakura dan menyamakan posisi mereka berdua, sehingga mereka berjalan bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Dilantai paling atas Universitas Harvard.

"Hari ini saudaraku akan kembali ke Amerika." Kembali karin membuka percakapan.

'Saudara ? Gadis menyebalkan seperti Karin mempunyai saudara ?' Batin Sakura. *Karin kan juga manusia Sakura*

"Lalu apa hubungannya ? Pentingkah ?" Tanya Sakura mengejek

"Saudaraku adalah laki laki yang di incar oleh Shion dari sejak SMP." Karin teringat bayangan dulu saat Shion selalu menemani saudaranya makan ramen hanya sekedar untuk bisa berdekatan dengan saudaranya.

"Hari ini dia akan kembali ke Amerika untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Shion bodoh itu."

"Sebelum dia pergi memang saudaramu tidak menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu ?"

Karin mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Meskipun saudaramu selama ini yang di incar oleh Shion, bukan tidak mungkin setelah Shion bertemu dengan Sasuke dia telah melupakan perasaannya pada saudaramu." Ucap Sakura

"Kau berpikir saudaraku tidak lebih baik dari Sasuke ?"

'Tentu saja! Melihat kau saja seperti ini. Saudaramu juga pasti tidak akan jauh sepertimu.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Dia tampan, keren, pintar, fansgirlnya pun tidak kalah banyak dari Sasuke." Karin memuji saudara tersayangnya.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sakura dengan bosan mendengar pujian Karin yang diperuntukkan saudara tersayangnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau ingin membantuku ? Bukankah kau juga menyukai Sasuke ?" Tambah Sakura.

"Aku sudah melepaskan harapanku pada Sasuke, setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai gadis SMAnya." Jawab Karin.

'Karin tahu tentang Hinata ?' Batin Sakura..

"Kau tahu dari siapa Sasuke mencintai gadis teman SMAnya ?"

"Suigetsu."

.

.

"Masuklah, sudah malam."

"Kau tidak mau masuk terlebih dahulu sasuke ?" Tanya Shion yang enggan turun dari dalam mobil.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku masuk." Shion mencondongkan badannya ke samping berniat untuk mencium Sasuke.

"Berhenti." Tegur Sasuke dingin.

"Kenapa ?" Nada kecewa dari Shion.

"Aku mencintai Hinata."

"Ayolah Sasuke, sebelum kau mencintai dia, kau lebih dulu mencintaiku." Shion mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit.

"Saat itu masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan sebuah perasaan, terlebih itu cinta."

"Terserah. Aku akan membuatmu kembali mencintaiku seperti dulu." Shion keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

Mobil Sasuke melesat meninggalkan rumah Shion menuju apartemennya.

Flashback on.

Kelulusan sekolah dasar.

"Sasuke selamat kau menempati peringkat di urutan pertama, pasti tidak akan sulit untuk masuk ke _Junior HighSchool_ terbaik di Jepang." Seorang anak perempuan memberikan ucapan selamat sambil memberikan satu bingkisan hadiah untuk Sasuke.

"Selamat juga Shion, kau menduduki peringkat kedua." Sasuke menerima hadiah dari Shion.

"Ahh lagi lagi aku kalah darimu."

"Tidak apa apa, di SMP nanti kau masih bisa mengalahkanku Shion."

"..." Shion terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Shion ?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, menatap lebih dekat wajahnya Shion.

"A-aku tidak bisa." Shion menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Hn ?"

"Keluargaku akan pindah ke Amerika ?"

"Kau tidak perlu ikut dengan mereka. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku dan keluargaku." Sasuke mencoba mencegah kepergian Shion. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan satu satunya sahabat yang begitu mengerti dirinya.

"Tidak. Aku harus ikut, hiks" Shion kecil memeluk tubuh Sasuke sewaktu kecil.

"Hiks..Be-besok k-kami akan be-berangkat, hiks..."

"Jaga dirimu." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Shion, meski dirinya sendiri pun butuh ketenangan.

"Sasuke, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu ?"

"Hn."

"Aku menyukai Sasuke."

"Hn. Aku juga." Sasuke kecil dan Shion kecil saling berpelukan.

Satu tahun kemudian.

Langit sore berwarna jingga menaburkan udara sejuk di sekitar _Konoha City_.

Dihalaman belakang sebuah mansion megah bernama Uchiha, seorang anak laki laki berusia sekitar 14 tahun tengah bermain bola basket bersama rekan sebayanya.

"Ingat! Kalau kau kalah. Kau harus tersenyum sepanjang hari selama satu minggu, Sasuke." Peringatan seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki sepasang bola mata lavender ditujukan pada rekannya.

"Dan itu juga berlaku untukmu, Neji" taruhan yang konyol. Mengingat kedua anak tersebut jarang tersenyum. Siapa yang akan menang ? Ya kita lihat point mereka sekarang seimbang.

"Sasuke ?" Terdengar panggilan seorang anak perempuan dari kejauhan memanggil nama Sasuke. Tapi itu tidak membuat Neji dan Sasuke menghentikan pemainan mereka.

"Sasuke ?" Panggilan tersebut kembali terdengar dan kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih dekat.

"Sasuke ?" Sangat dekat.

"Sasuke." Sasuke menghentikan permainannya ketika melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang tengah berdiri menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Shion ?" Terkejut. Hanya itu yang dirasakan Sasuke walau tak nampak diwajah tenangnya Sasuke.

Shion berlari kearah Sasuke kemudian memeluk Sasuke di hadapan Neji.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Shion berkata dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Neji yang melihatnya hanya diam membatu nampak tidak percaya seorang Sasuke tidak menolak begitu ada seorang anak perempuan yang memeluknya. Yang dia tahu Sasuke tidak dekat dengan anak perempuan manapun. Jangankan untuk memeluk yang dekat saja tidak ada.

"Hn." Sasuke membalas pelukan Shion.

"Kau sedang bermain basket ? Apa aku mengganggumu ?" Tanya Shion melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke *jangan lama-lama ya.*

"..." Sasuke menatap kearah Neji.

"Tidak! Kami sudah selesai." Tidak ingin mengganggu Shion dan Sasuke, Neji memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. *taruhannya ?* lupakan !.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Jaa."

Sasuke dan Shion duduk di tengah tengah lapangan basket sambil berbincang bincang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Sasuke membuka percakapannya.

"Baik." Sahut Shion. Seperti biasa Shion selalu menampilkan senyuman manisnya yang membuat Sasuke senang berada di dekatnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang akan datang ke Jepang ?"

"Kejutan !" Shion tersenyum lebar dan hanya di balas dengan sebuah senyuman simpul oleh Sasuke.

"Kau senang tinggal di Amerika ?"

"Ya. Aku senang sekali." Shion menengadahkan wajahnya kelangit mengingat betapa menyenangkannya tinggal di Amerika.

"Kau tahu Sasuke ? Disana aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama tampannya denganmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya _**'SAMA**_ tampannya ?' Batinnya. Sejak kapan dia '_**disamakan**__**'**_ dengan orang lain ?.

"Sama tampannya, sama kerennya, sama pintarnya, sama banyak fans girlsnya, dan sama semuanya." Shion menjelaskannya lebih _detail._

'Sial'

'Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu semenjak pindah ke Amerika ?'

_"_Kau menyukainya ?"

"Hn." Angguk Shion mantap.

"Ma'af Sasuke." Shion menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

Flashback end.

Dengan berakhirnya flashback, berakhir pula perjalanan Sasuke ke apartemennya. Dia sudah berada di tempat parkir untuk memarkirkan mobil ferarinya.

"Seenaknya." Sasuke mendengus mengingat kejadian delapan tahun silam.

Cklek.. Pintu kamar apartemen Sasuke terbuka tanpa di kunci.

Tanpa rasa penasaran Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ingin segera menemui 'tamunya'.

"Sejak kapan kau datang ?" Tanya Sasuke pada sesosok laki laki yang sedang menonton televisi dengan santai.

"Sejak kau pergi mengantarkan gadis masa lalumu." Jawabnya sekenanya.

"Aku harap kau tidak salah paham."

"Jelaskan." 'Perintah' laki laki tersebut dengan tegas.

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut, begitu juga dengan orang orang yang sudah terlarut dalam mimpi indah mereka. Seperti biasa hal tersebut selalu tidak berlaku untuk Hinata, selarut ini dia baru hendak pulang kerumahnya.

"Hinata ?" Panggil laki laki yang selalu membawa anjing kesayangannya bersamanya.

"Malam Kiba, malam Akamaru ?" Sapa Hinata ramah.

"Malam, selarut ini kau baru pulang ?"

"Hn." Angguk Hinata.

"Boleh ku antar kau pulang ?" Tawar Kiba, di ikuti gonggongan setuju dari Akamaru.

"Ti-tidak usah Kiba, aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Hinata secara halus.

"Ayolah, tidak baik wanita malam malam pulang sendirian." Kiba memaksa Hinata secara halus masuk ke dalam mobil Hinata dan menempatkannya di samping kemudi. Dia sendiri masuk mobil Hinata dan mengambil alih kemudi. Sementara Akamaru duduk di kursi belakang.

"Hei Kiba ? Kau mau mengantarkan Hinata ? Lalu mobilmu ?" Teriak anak dari duta lingkungan hidup, Rock Lee.

"Kau saja yang bawa." Jawab Kiba seenaknya sambil menjalankan mobil Hinata.

"HEI LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN MOBILKU ?" Teriak Lee tidak terima karena di suruh membawa mobil Kiba, lalu siapa yang akan membawa mobil hijau kesayangannya ?.

"Apa tidak apa apa menyuruh Lee membawa mobilmu ? Lalu bagaimana dengan mobilnya Lee ?" Tanya Hinata yang merasa tidak enak telah menyusahkan Lee karena Kiba mengantarkannya pulang.

"Tidak apa apa, anak dari duta lingkungan hidup akan selalu di kawal kemanapun dia pergi. Pasti sebentar lagi para pengawalnya akan dengan senang hati membawa mobil Lee." Jawab Kiba.

"Hn." Hinata mengerti.

"Kiba kenapa kau bisa berada di depan _Hyuuga Collection ?" _Mengingat jarak dari tempat kerjanya ke klinik dokter hewan itu cukup jauh.

_"_Eh itu ? Aku... memang sengaja ingin mengantarmu pulang. Hehe" kiba menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang um tentu saja gatal.

"Begitu ya. Ternyata seorang dokter pun punya keinginan mengantarkan kekaksih orang lain pulang." Canda Hinata di tengah perjalanan.

"Apa peduliku, dia sedang berada di Amerika. Dia tidak akan tahu." Balas Kiba.

Pertemuan Kiba dan Hinata mengingatkan kembali masa kecil mereka. Masa dimana Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Lee selalu bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Sudah lama mereka berlima tidak berkumpul bersama.

Di sebuah _cafe_ kecil di pinggir sungai charles.

'Aku sungguh tidak percaya! Benarkah dia saudaranya Karin ?' Mata emerald Sakura menatap kagum pada sesosok laki laki yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Halo namaku Naruto Uzumaki." Laki laki yang di tatap Sakura sedari tadi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Emh.. Halo namaku Sakura Haruno." Sakura juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah sudah cukup perkenalannya." Sergah Karin, "sekarang kita bahas bagaimana cara menjauhkan Sasuke dari jeratan gadis pujaanmu." Menunjuk kearah Naruto, tepatnya hidung mancung Naruto.

Bla..bla...bla...

Karin, Sakura, dan Naruto merundingkan sebuah rencana yang dibuat untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari Shion. Ya supaya Sakura bisa bersama Sasuke, dan Naruto bisa bersama Shion.

Selamat pagi Cambridge ?

Mentari yang hangat siap menyentuh kulit masyarakat kota Cambridge yang sudah siap dengan segudang aktifitas mereka. Lalu apakah mentari pada pagi ini benar benar akan membuat gadis cantik bernama Shion akan menghangat ?

Seperti biasa Harvard di pagi hari selalu dipadati mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang siap untuk mengisi volume otak mereka.

Di ujung jalanan kampus tepat dibawah pepohonan rindang, sebuah ferari hitam bertengger manis menyilaukan setiap mata yang melihatnya, terlebih jika ferari tersebut terkena paparan sinar matahari akan sangat menyilaukan.

"Selamat pagi ?" Sapa seorang laki laki pada kedua anak manusia yang berbeda gender yang baru saja turun dari mobil Ferari yang baru saja diparkirkan.

Pemilik mobil tersebut menatap laki laki yang menyapanya dengan heran, seketika dia membuang tatapannya lurus kedepan tanpa menghiraukan sapaan laki laki tersebut.

'h-hhH?' Suara nafas yang ditahan dari arah pintu mobil seberang. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kita kenal di-fic ini bernama Shion tengah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan halusnya. Matanya membulat ketika menatapi sesosok laki laki tampan dengan rambut kuning dan mata biru langit yang cerah.

"Apa kabar Shion ?" Sapa laki laki tersebut sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya kearah Shion, dan tentunya dengan senyuman ramahnya yang terasa begitu hangat.

"N-na-naru-to ?"

'Naruto ? Nama itu ?' Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

**TBC**

**Disini scenenya pada nanggung ya ?**

**Dikit dikit di Amerika, dikit dikit di Konoha.**

**Terus lebih banyak kebanyakan di Amerikanya, gak ngena banget sama judulnya.**

**Untuk fans Sasuke(termasuk saya sendiri), gomennasai aku bikin dia jadi di bandingin sama Naruto. Ya seperti kebanyakan manusia umumnya, pasti akan ada dimana orang lain akan sama atau bahkan lebih baik dari kita.**

**Ya seperti itulah...**

**Ma'af ya kalau ceritanya membingungkan.**

**Review !**

**Tong hilap nya... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Seperti biasa, diawal akan ada ucapan terimakasih untuk para reviewers.**

**Terimakasih untuk sarannya.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Waiting for you**

**Chapter 4**

"N-na-naru-to ?"

'Naruto ? Nama itu ?' Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Sinar cahaya mentari hangat mulai menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan kelas melalui jendela, membagi kehangatan pada kulit kulit lembut seluruh penghuni ruangan kelas di Harvard. Dari balik jendela dua gadis cantik di terpa paparan sinar mentari nampak membuat mereka bercahaya terlebih dengan warna rambut mereka yang mencolok indah.

"Jadi itukah wajah terkejut seorang Shion ?" Sakura tertawa geli melihat pemandangan dibawah sana yang tidak biasa.

"Aku sendiri baru melihatnya." Balas Karin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiga objek dibawah sana.

"Hei ! Kenapa saudaramu hanya berdiri mematung seperti itu ?" Protes Sakura yang melihat Naruto hanya berdiri (menyapa saja) tanpa melakukan hal lain, seperti memeluk atau apa semacamnya yang biasa dilakukan oleh masyarakat di Amerika.

"Gadis tidak sabaran !" Dengus Karin. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan gemas, keinginannya adalah memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan indah di depan mata Sasuke secara langsung. dan tentunya ingin segera melihat bagaimana Shion mengejar-ngejar Sasuke tetapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Naruto yang juga tengah mengejar cintanya. Itu pasti akan membuat Shion kebingungan setengah mati karena harus memilih salah satu dari dua laki laki tampan yang diinginkannya. Batin Sakura tertawa nista membayangkan hal tersebut. 'Aku harap diantara kedua laki laki tersebut tidak ada yang menginginkan Shion.'

"3." Sakura menoleh kearah Karin. 'Apa-apaan dia, mengganggu khayalan orang lain saja.'

"2." Sakura makin bingung. 'apakah dia baru belajar berhitung ?'

"1." Sebuah gerakan bibir dengan lengkungan yang mengarah keatas terlukis diwajah karin dengan sempurna. 'Apa mungkin dia gila ?' Tanya batin Sakura. Daridapa melihat Karin yang tidak jelas bola mata emerald Sakura kembali beralih pada ketiga objek dibawah. Lima detik! Eh tidak, satu detik saja. Itu cukup untuk membuat Sakura terkejut, sesaat kemudian gerakan bibir dengan lengkungan mengarah keatas perlahan mulai tercipta mengikuti garis lengkungan yang dilakukan Karin tadi.

"N-na-ru-to kapan kau kembali ?" Dengan mata yang masih terbelalak Shion bertanya diikuti dengan kegugupannya.

"Kemarin." Jawab Naruto santai, sambil melangkah mendekati Shion. Wajah tampannya tidak lepas dari senyuman hangatnya.

Glep... Dengan gerakan cepat Shion memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto." Naruto membalas pelukan Shion.

"Yeah. !" Sorak kedua gadis dilantai tiga ketika melihat Shion dan Naruto saling berpelukan.

Sasuke yang melihat dua anak manusia yang tengah berpelukan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian mengambil langkah meninggalkan dua anak tersebut supaya kehadirannya tidak mengganggu acara berpelukan mereka. 'Baguslah, aku harap mulai saat ini tidak akan ada yang mengekoriku lagi.' Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dalam hati. 'Semoga anak itu akan banyak membantu melepaskanku dari buntutan Shion, dan aku akan tenang menyelesaikan kuliahku kemudian kembali ke Jepang untuk menemuinya.'.

Dengan langkah santai Hinata menuju mobil berwarna putih tulang miliknya. Setelah meletakkan tas di kursi samping kemudi Hinata siap menyalakan mesin mobil. Meong... Terdengar suara dari kursi belakang. Hinata yakin itu bukan suara burung yang tengah berkicau diatas pepohonan. Lagipula sejak kapan burung mengeluarkan suara 'meong'. Hinata menoleh kearah kursi belakang dia mendapati sebuah keranjang kecil berisi seekor anak kucing bersama sepucuk surat dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat ia kenal.

Untuk Hinata.

Satu minggu yang lalu induknya meninggal, dia begitu sangat kesepian. Jadi, kupikir sebaiknya memberikannya padamu supaya dia bisa menemanimu yang tampaknya sedang kesepian juga. Jaga kucing malang itu baik baik.

Kiba.

"Terimakasih Kiba." Hinata membawa anak kucing tersebut masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Sepertinya kau lapar kucing manis." Hinata memberikan satu potong ikan dan satu mangkuk susu untuk kucing pemberian dari sahabatnya, sekaligus orang yang mencintainya.

Ddrt..ddrt.. Suara getar handphone Hinata.

1 received mesagges. Hinata membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke handphonenya.

From : Kiba.

"Bagaimana kucingnya kau suka ?"

Reply.

To : Kiba.

"Hn. Aku senang mulai sekarang akan ada yang menemaniku. Arigatou Kiba."

Send.

1 received messages.

From : Kiba.

"Hei ! Aku memberimu kucing tidak itu tidak secara cuma-cuma." Hinata sedikit menggernyit heran. Namun, sedetik kemudian wajah heran tersebut digantinya dengan lembaran wajah baru melukiskan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya.

Reply.

To : Kiba.

"Hhmm... benarkah ? Kalau begitu aku kembalikan saja kucingnya. Aku tidak mau mengeluarkan uangku untuk kucing ini. Kau tahu itu ?"

Send.

1 received messages.

From : Kiba.

"Hah ? Kau benar benar tumbuh menjadi gadis yang **pelit** Hinata." Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika dijuluki gadis pelit oleh sahabat masa Kecilnya. Hinata membawa kucing barunya kedalam mobilnya tentunya setelah kucing itu selesai makan. Hinata meletakkan kucing tersebut di kursi sebelahnya bersamaan dengan tasnya. Kemudian melanjutkan acara 'surat menyurat singkatnya'.

Reply.

To : Kiba.

"Lalu kau mau apa ?"

Send.

1 received messages.

From : Kiba.

"Mengajakmu makan siang."

Reply.

To : Kiba.

"Baiklah. Kau yang traktir."

Send.

1 received messages.

From : Kiba.

"Hei ! bukankah kau yang seharusnya mentraktirku ?"

Reply.

To : Kiba.

"Kau kan sudah tahu kalau aku adalah gadis pelit."

Send.

1 received messages.

From : Kiba.

"Baiklah kau menang." Belum sempat Hinata membalas pesan yang terakhir masuk, sudah ada pesan baru yang meminta Hinata untuk segera membukanya.

1 received messages.

From : kiba.

"Aku tunggu di _Chouji steak_ pukul 12:00 WK.

Ingat ! Aku tidak mau mendengar kata terlambat."

Reply.

To : Kiba.

"Tentu kau tidak akan mendengar kata terlambat Kiba, karena kau akan melihatnya." Hinata tersenyum jahil, sesaat kemudian ia meletakkan handphonenya ke dalam tas miliknya dan dengan segera ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Siap memulai rutinitas kesehariannya.

Sementara di sebuah klinik dokter hewan.

"Aih..." Kiba menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kekarnya.

"Akamaru kau tahu ? Jika sudah mengenai dia aku selalu salah tingkah." Akamaru merespon ucapan Kiba dengan gonggongan kecilnya.

"Melakukan kesalahan saat di dekatnya adalah suatu kebiasaan."

Tk..tk...tkk..tkkk... Suara gemeretak jari seseorang diatas keyboard laptop. Mata onyx milik salah seorang keluarga Uchiha itu terlihat sudah lelah karena terus menerus menatap monitor. Sepertinya tugas kuliahnya lebih penting dibandingkan istirahatnya. Terbukti, meskipun waktu menunjukkan sudah berada dipenghujung hari dia masih bergulung dengan tugas yang menyita habis staminanya.

Ddrtt...drttt. Sekilas mata Sasuke menatap kearah handphonenya. Namun, matanya kembali kelayar monitor melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai tanpa menyentuh handphonenya.

Ddrtt...drttt. 5 menit kemudian handphonenya kembali bergetar. Kembali Sasuke hanya menatap handphone tersebut tanpa menyentuhnya.

Ddrtt...drttt.

Ddrtt...drttt.

Ddrtt...drttt.

Ddrtt...drttt.

Ddrtt...drttt. Untuk kesekian kalinya handphone Sasuke bergetar. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula Sasuke hanya menatap layar handphone tersebut tanpa sekalipun menyentuhnya.

Ddrrrrtttttttt...ddddrrrrttt...dddrrrttttt.

"Cih... Urusai !" Sasuke mengambil handphonenya, menerima panggilan yang masuk.

"Sasuke kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku ?" Gadis dari seberang sana bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Note : Shion tidak mengatakan '_moshi moshi_' seperti orang jepang. Karena dia terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika sehingga dia tidak memakai adat jepang lagi.

"Aku sibuk."

"Huh !. Besok ada pesta ulang tahun temanku, kau harus menemaniku Sasuke."

"Tidak."

"Hah ? Kenapa ?"

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak akan datang."

"Terserah."

"SASUKE ?" Sasuke menjauhkan telephone genggamnya dari telinganya. Mengingat suara Shion yang naik 7 oktaf dari suara biasanya.

"Hn."

"KAU HARUS MENEMANIKU."

"Aku tidak mau." Keukeuh Sasuke.

"Ayolah...?" Rengek Shion.

"Minta saja si Kuning menemanimu."

"..."

"..."

"Aaa... Sasuke kau cemburu melihatku bersama Naruto ? Maka dari itu kau tidak mau menemaniku."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Hei ! Tapi itu kenyataannya. Biasanya seseorang akan merubah sifat halusnya menjadi pemarah atau menjadi tidak peduli alias_ cuek_ ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama orang lain."

"Ya aku tahu."

"Berarti benar kau cemburu ?" Senyuman kini tergambar jelas diwajah Shion, berharap Sasuke benar benar cemburu melihatnya bersama Naruto.

"Tidak. Sifat dan perasaan seperti itu biasa aku tunjukkan didepan Hinata, bukan kau."

"Hinata lagi Hinata lagi." Ucap Shion bosan dengan sedikit nada kecewa.

"Hn."

"Sasuke apa kau masih menyimpan perasaanmu seperti dulu saat aku pindah ke Amerika ?" Kali ini Shion bertanya dengan penuh harapan Sasuke akan menjawab 'ya'. Dan ternyata ?

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke mantap. Deg, jantung Shion benar benar telah dipukul oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

"Kenapa ? Apa yang membuatmu melupakan perasaanmu padaku ?"

"Hinata," "setelah aku mengenalnya dia benar benar membuatku lupa padamu yang telah lebih dulu melupakanku."

"Aku tergoda oleh Naruto."

"Dan aku tergoda oleh Hinata." Timpal Sasuke.

"Jadi benar gadis itu telah merebutmu seutuhnya dariku." Jika Sasuke tidak sedang berbicara ditelepon, Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan Shion yang dipenuhi aura kebencian. Entah beruntung atau tidak Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

"Dia tidak merebutku, karena aku bukan milikmu."

"Tapi kau mencintaiku Sasuke."

"Itu dulu. Sebelum aku benar benar mengerti apa itu cinta."

"Tetap saja kau mencintaiku."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Sasuke, aku mohon lupakan Hinata." Suara Shion lebih terdengar memerintah daripada meminta.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah."

Sudah dua minggu Naruto berada di Amerika. Selama dua minggu itu Sasuke bisa merasakan ketenangan tanpa ada gangguan dari Shion. Namun sepertinya sicantik buruk hati ini tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke kecilnya pergi jauh jauh darinya. Tidak akan ! Dua minggu sudah cukup untuk menjauhkannya dari Sasuke. Kini saatnya dia kembali mengekori aktivitasnya Sasuke.

Hari ini Shion datang ke kampus lebih pagi dari biasanya. Karena yang ia tahu Sasuke selalu datang pagi ke kampus jika Sasuke tidak menjemputnya terlebih dahulu. Jadi setidaknya dia bisa bersama Sasuke terlebih dahulu sebelum datang Naruto. 'Ah bersama dua laki laki tampan memang menyulitkan, aku harus pintar pintar membagi waktu untuk mereka'. Shion memikirkan kedua laki laki yang ia maksudkan. Shion yang baru turun dari mobilnya melihat Sasuke tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dengan langkah kaki yang tergesa gesa Shion mengejar Sasuke.

"_Good morning _Sasuke_?" _Sapa Shion ceria.

"Hn."

"Aku datang sepagi ini supaya bisa bertemu denganmu Sasuke."

"..."

"Sasuke hari ini-"

"Shion ?" Tanya laki laki berambut pirang dari arah belakang Shion yang otomatis menghentikan kalimat Shion. Dan Shion tahu betul siapa pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Naruto ? Kenapa kau datang sepagi ini ?" Tanya shion heran. Bukan karena heran juga, jika Naruto sudah ada di kampus berarti usahanya datang pagi ke kampus sia sia. Dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk bersama Sasuke, walau hanya 15 menit.

'Yokatta.' Batin Sasuke menari-nari.

"Eh itu ? Karin memintaku untuk datang menjemputnya pagi pagi sekali karena katanya ada yang harus dia kerjakan." "Kau sendiri ?"

"Eh ? A-aku...akuuu ?"

"Sepertinya dia punya firasat kalau kau akan datang pagi Naruto." Sakura datang dan ikut bergabung.

"Umm..." Naruto mengangguk angguk setuju, "sepertinya begitu."

"Kalau begitu kalian pergilah." Ucap Sakura kemudian berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi...?" Protes Shion.

"Kau pergi saja bersama Naruto, dan aku akan bersama Sasuke." Ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum hangat. Namun dibalik kehangatannya tersimpan pula senyum kenistaannya. Mau tidak mau Shion pergi bersama Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Baiklah bisa ditebak saat ini Shion sedang menggerutu kesal dalam hatinya, menyumpahkan segala sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sakura.

_Chouji steak._

"Hinata kau terlambat satu menit." Ujar Kiba yang tengah duduk santai menyapa kedatangan Hinata.

"Hn." Hinata duduk dikursi yang terletak didepan Kiba sambil meletakkan kucingnya dipangkuannya.

"Hanya itu responmu setelah kau datang terlambat ?"

"Lalu aku harus apa ?", "Aku lapar !" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tralalaaa... Pesanan datang." Koki sekaligus pemilik resto datang membawa beberapa macam makanan yang umm menggugah selera makan orang yang melihat masakan tersebut termasuk Hinata.

"Aku kan belum memesan chouji."

"Kalian adalah pengunjung specialku, jadi tanpa perlu memesan aku sudah menyiapkan hidangan special hari ini untuk kalian."

"Aa.. Baiklah. Arigatou." Hinata berterimakasih, satu detik kemudian dia langsung menyamber makanan yang sudah tersedia dimeja begitu pula dengan Kiba. Sementara Akamaru sudah menyantap makanannya dibawah kaki Kiba, tapi sikucing kecil tidak mau makan dia lebih memilih tidur dipangkuan Hinata.

"Kapan Sasuke kembali ?" Tanya Kiba disela sela makan siangnya.

"Umm entahlah !"

"Sakura ?" Hinata langsung menghentikan kunyahan nikmatnya ketika mendengar nama gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna soft pink.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya, kembali Hinata menyantap makanannya.

"Kau tidak takut ?"

"Tidak."

"Sepertinya kau sangat mempercayai Sasuke-kunmu." Ujar Kiba dengan nada yang tidak suka.

"Hn."

"Hinata ?" Kiba meletakkan pisau dan garpunya diatas piring, matanya menatap Hinata lekat lekat.

"Hn ?"

"Berhentilah menunggu Sasuke." Mata indah lavender tersebut kini membulat secara sempurna. Untuk sesaat kunyahan Hinata yang seharusnya dia kirimkan kelambung malah dia simpan ditenggorokkannya, entah disimpan atau memang tidak sadar bahwa.

"..." Glek, Hinata hanya bisa menelan makanannya kemudian mengambil minumannya dan meneguknya hingga tak bersisa.

"Dia belum tentu kembali untukmu Hinata."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, dia sadar apa yang diucapkan Kiba itu ada benarnya. Sasuke belum tentu kembali untuknya. Bisa saja saat Sasuke kembali dia malah membawa seorang gadis yang akan segera dinikahinya. Bisa Sakura, bisa juga gadis lain yang jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya. Tapi, janji tetaplah janji. Hinata sudah memutuskan akan terus menunggu Sasuke meskipun saat kembalinya Sasuke dia harus menerima segala kenyataan pahit yang akan diterimanya. Setidaknya dia bisa membuktikan janjinya.

"Gomen. Aku tidak bisa."

"Hinata ?"

"..." Hinata mendongakan kepalanya menatap kearah mata Kiba.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan akan berakhirnya hari ini,

Hari dimana Hinata kembali mendapat keruwetan hidupnya. Hinata masih membuka kedua matanya meskipun kini dia sedang berbaring diatas kasur empuknya dibalut dengan selimut tebal yang tentu seharusnya dia sudah memejamkan matanya sejak tadi. Sasuke yang pergi tanpa mengabarinya sekali pun, Sakura yang pindah ke Amerika dan satu universitas dengan Sasuke, datangnya Sakura ke Jepang dan mengungkapkan keinginannya menjadi orang yang dicintai Sasuke, kemudian Kiba. Baiklah Hinata tahu bahwa sejak dari sekolah menengah pertama Kiba memang menyukainya. Tapi, Hinata pikir setelah masuk sekolah menengah atas apalagi setelah Hinata menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, Kiba sudah melupakan perasaannnya padanya. Tapi kenyataannya Kiba masih menyimpan perasaan padanya sampai sekarang. 'Aahh aku paling benci jika sudah seperti ini' desahnya.

'Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun, Sakura, Kiba.'

Jika Kami-sama memberi satu permintaan seperti para jin yang diceritakan di dongeng dongeng, dia akan meminta untuk mencintai dan dicintai oleh satu laki laki saja. Supaya tidak ada yang namanya penolakkan atau perselingkuhan. Hinata ingin menjaga perasaan setiap orang yang berada didekatnya. Dan untuk Kiba, Hinata hanya menganggap Kiba sebagai sahabatnya seperti pada Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Shino. Tapi ini untuk yang keberapa kali Hinata menolak cintanya Kiba ? Bukannya dia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun ?

Apa harus dia menerima cintanya Kiba supaya dia bisa menghindari sakit hati yang akan diderita Kiba ?

Lalu Sasuke ? Bukankah dia telah berjanji akan selalu menunggu Sasuke ?

Dan Sakura, haruskah dia merelakan Sasuke demi gadis itu ?

Pertanyaan pertanyaan tersebut yang sering muncul dikepalanya seakan meminta Hinata untuk segera menjawabnya. Dan, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya, Hinata lebih memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Hari ini hari ayng sangat melelahkan untuknya.

"Sepertinya aku butuh tidur." Akhirnya pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya mulai hilang dari benaknya. Sekarang yang ada hanya gelap.

Jika dipenghujung hari Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur, bagaiman dengan Shion ?

"Sasuke, aku tidak akan membiarkan sipinky jelek itu mengambilmu dariku." Shion membanting boneka, bantal dan guling yang ada ditempat tidurnya.

"Juga gadis Hyuuga itu."

"Aku tahu sipinky itu sedang mendekati Sasuke, tapi aku juga tahu Sasuke tidak akan mudah tertarik pada gadis seperti itu." Sejenak Shion berhenti membanting boneka boneka miliknya. Berpikir dan berpikir.

"Aaa... Gadis Hyuuga itu yang menjadi masalah besarku." Shion mengingat bagaimana Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia sudah melupakan perasaan padanya semenjak dia mengenal gadis Hyuuga yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Naruto dan Sasuke. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun merebut kalian berdua dariku."

"Dan untukmu Hyuuga, tunggu saat aku akan menghancurkan hatimu." Sebuah senyuman licik tersungging diwajah Shion.

"_Good morning _Sakura ?" Sapa Naruto hangat.

"_Morning."_

_"Pinky_ apa kau melihat Shion ?" Tanya Karin.

"Tidak. Bukankah dia selalu bersamamu Naruto ?" Sakura mengarahkan tatapan mata emeraldnya pada mata biru safir milik Naruto.

"Tidak. Hari ini dia tidak bisa dihubungi." Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Jangan-jangan ?" Ucap Sakura dan Karin bersamaan. Sesegera mungkin mereka bertiga pergi ke tempat Sasuke. 'Awas kau Shion.' Gerutu batin Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa kau melihat Shion ?" Sakura bertanya hati hati takut mengganggu laki laki super dingin yang tengah asyik membaca buku .

"Tidak."

"Sasuke kau tidak berbohong kan ?" Tanya Karin.

"Apa pentingnya aku berbohong." Jawab Sasuke dingin seperti biasanya.

"Lalu kemana perginya Shion ? Dia tidak bersamaku dan tidak bersamamu Sasuke." Ujar Naruto dengan mata menyipit dan sedikit bibir yang maju kedepan. Otaknya sedang berpikir kemana kira kira perginya Shion.

"Wahh... Desaign baju yang cantik Hinata," Tenten terkagum kagum melihat desaignan baju pengantin hasil karya Hinata. "Aku jadi ingin memakainya dipernikahanku nanti."

"Memang kau sudah memiliki pria calon pengantinmu ?" Tanya Hinata dengan melemparkan tatapan yang menyipit kearah Tenten dan sedikit senyuman jahil.

"Belum..." Tenten mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahaa..."

"Hinata baju itu cocok sekali jika kau yang memakainya."

"Umm... Benarkah ?"

"Ya, dan untuk prianya juga cocok jika Sasuke yang memakainya." Kenangan Sasuke yang memintanya membuatkan desaignan baju pengantin untuk mereka berdua, dan kenangan ketika kala itu Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Hinata mulai sekarang adalah calon pengantinnya terlintas didepan matanya.

"Hinata ?" Panggil Tenten.

"Ya ?"

"Kau dan Sasuke sangat serasi. Aku selalu berdo'a supaya kalian bisa menjalani hidup kalian bersama-sama."

"Arigatou."

Tok...tok...

"Masuk." Perintah Hinata.

"Hinata-sama ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Ucap Ayame sesudah dia membungkuk terlebih dahulu.

"Suruh dia masuk, dan kau boleh keluar."

"Baik."

"Hinata Hyuuga ?" Panggil seorang gadis pemilik rambut berwarna pirang sepinggang.

"Hn ?" Hinata terlihat bingung dengan gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Bagaimana dia tahu namanya sementara Hinata sendiri tidak mengetahui siapa gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Begitu pun dengan Tenten, dia hanya melirik kearah Hinata meminta penjelasan pada Hinata. Sementara yang dilirik hanya mengedikan bahunya pertanda ia pun sama tidak tahu. Gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang pun menatap bingung pada Tenten. 'Sepertinya dia tidak mengetahuiku.' Pikir Tenten.

"Hinata aku pergi." Pamit Tenten tanpa sedikit pun melirik ke arah gadis yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Hati hati." Ucap Hinata yang menatap punggung Tenten melewati gadis yang baru ditenuinya.

"Masuklah...um ?"

"Shion. Namaku Shion."

"Aa... Masuklah Shion." Hinata mempersilahkan Shion masuk keruangan kerjanya, dan mempersilahkan Shion duduk dikursi seberangnya.

"Sebelumnya apa kita pernah bertemu ?" Hinata masih heran kenapa ada gadis cantik yang tahu namanya dan menemuinya sementara Hinata sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun dari gadis tersebut.

"Tidak. Ini pertama kali kita bertemu." Jawab Shion.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu namaku ?"

"Sasuke."

"Eh ? Sasuke ?" Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Kenapa lidah semua orang tidak pernah lepas dari menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

"Ya." Angguk Shion pelan.

"Kau mengenal Sasuke-kun ?" Segala pikiran negatif mulai meyeruak dalam benak Hinata. Pikiran negatif yang selama ini selalu membayanginya.

"Ya. Dia kekasihku."

'Tidak ! Ini tidak benar.' Batin Hinata, rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin mengatakan kalau ini tidak benar. Sasuke yang selama ini ditunggunya bukan Sasuke yang selalu meninggalkan orang lain seenaknya, terlebih Hinata adalah kekasihnya. Tapi bukankah ini konsekuensi menunggu Sasuke ? Dia sudah berjanji akan menunggu Sasuke. Meskipun dia harus sakit hati melihat Sasuke lebih memilih wanita lain daripada dirinya. Dan semuanya telah menjadi kenyataan. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Sasuke yang ditunggunya bukan lagi miliknya. Melainkan milik orang lain, milik gadis yang ada di seberangnya yang kini tengah tersenyum puas melihat kehancuran hatinya.

"Benarkah ?" Hinata mencoba tegar dihadapan Shion. Dia memang lemah, tapi setidaknya dia tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya didepan semua orang.

"Ya. Sekarang kau tidak perlu menunggunya lagi," ucap Shion tersenyum sangat manis. "Karena saat dia kembali dia sudah tidak menginginkamu lagi."

'Sasuke tidak menginginkanku lagi ?' Hinata membatu, benar benar membatu. Tatapan matanya kosong, air wajahnya seketika mengering.

"Hyuuga-san ?" Panggil Shion.

"Eh ? Ya ?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu padamu. Semoga kau bisa menerima semua ini." Shion beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hn." Angguk Hinata pelan.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi padamu ?"

"Tentu."

"Apa kau akan benar benar berhenti menunggu Sasuke ?" Tatapan Shion cukup tajam untuk mendesak Hinata.

"..." Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Menyerahlah ! Semua yang kau lakukan tidak akan ada hasilnya."

**TBC**

**Reveiwnya ya. ( ****͡**** .****̮****Ơ****̴͡**** ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola... Assalamualaikum ?**

**Yang udah review hatur nuhun (makasih). **

**Umm... Alurnya kecepetan ya ? (Makasih yang udah reveiw itu)**

**Maple sengaja bikin alurnya lebih cepet karena...**

**Pusing mikirin ceritanya, berbelit belit gitu, hehehee kalo orang simple gak suka yang rumit rumit gitu. :D**

**Plus udah pengen cepet cepet namatin WFY ini juga sih. Khikhikhi**

Desclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto

Waiting for you ch 5

Happy reading !

"Dia tidak menginginkanku lagi ?" Pikir Hinata.

Apa dia tidak cukup pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke ? Alasannya ?. Jika Hinata boleh menyombongkan diri tidak ada yang salah jika dia harus bersanding dengan Sasuke. Sasuke berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, Hinata berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga. Semua orang di Jepang pasti tahu pada kedua keluarga yang tergolong _elite _ini. Sasuke tampan, dia sendiri juga tidak begitu jelek bahkan banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia cantik, sangat jika dilihat dari segi apapun dia cukup pantas untuk bersanding dengan Sasuke. Tapi jika kenyataannya Sasuke sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi mau bagaimana ? Dia memang cukup pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke, tapi gadis itu, gadis berambut pirang itu jauh lebih pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke. Tidak perlu disebutkan hal apa saja yang membuat gadis itu pantas bersama dengan Sasuke, itu hanya membuat luka pedih dihati Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sasuke benarkah semua ini ?" Tanyanya menengadah kearah langit malam. Di mata lavendernya bintang yang bertaburan pun nampak seperti sesosok laki laki yang telah membuatnya sakit.

"Bodoh!" Suara seorang gadis dari belakang Hinata, suara sepatu hak tingginya terdengar mendekat kearah Hinata. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menatap gadis tersebut tanpa mengomentari ejekan yang sudah gadis itu tujukan padanya.

"Kau bodoh!" Jelas gadis tersebut.

"Aku bodoh ? Kurasa kau lebih bodoh." Komentar Hinata.

"Tapi aku merasa kau JAUH lebih bodoh." Hinata hanya mendelik.

"Aku bodoh karena aku selalu mengejar cinta orang yang tidak akan pernah membalas cintaku. Sementara kau-" mata emerald itu menatap dalam kearah Hinata "kau membiarkan gadis lain mengejar cinta yang dari dulu telah menjadi milikmu."

"Membiarkan gadis lain mengejar cinta yang selama ini menjadi milikku ?' Batin Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sementara Sakura yang berada disampingnya sudah menatap tajam padanya, 'Menyebalkan!'.

"Apa kau akan menyerah karena gertakan si pirang itu ?"

"Ge-rtakan ?"

"Aku tahu sipirang itu datang padamu dan menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hn." Pikiran Hinata kembali saat dia bertemu dengan Shion, namun begitu dia masih tetap berkonsentrasi atas percakapannya dengan Sakura.

"Apapun yang dia katakan, aku harap tidak merubah pendirianmu untuk menunggu Sasuke." Bicara Sakura terlihat dan terdengar dingin, namun ada setitik keikhlasan saat dia mengucapkannya.

Sadar atau tidak sadar Sakura memang memiliki keikhlasan tersendiri saat secara tidak langsung memberi dukungan terhadap Hinata.

"Entahlah."

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Hinata," sentak Sakura. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa benci melihat rivalnya seperti orang yang tengah dilanda keputus asaan. Dia lebih senang melihat Hinata yang acuh tak acuh seperti yang Hinata lakukan saat dia datang ke Jepang untuk memberitahu kepindahannya ke Amerika.

"Aku masih ingin menjadi sainganmu. Maka dari itu jangan mau kalah dari gadis itu."

"Aku tidak kalah." Seketika namun sekejap mata hijau Sakura bersinar menandakan ada kebahagiaan dimatanya, "Aku hanya mengalah."

"HINATA ? Apa yang kau katakan hah ?,"

"Jika kau akan menyerah seperti ini seharusnya kau

Tidak menerima cinta Sasuke waktu itu,"

"Ya mungkin sebaiknya seperti itu, harusnya dulu aku membiarkan kau mendapatkan hati Sasuke, dan membiarkan Sasuke melupakan perasaannya padaku. Itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada sekarang."

"HINATA AKU BENAR BENAR TIDAK SUKA MELIHATMU SEPERTI INI." Jari telunjuk Sakura tepat berada tepat di depan wajah Hinata, sentakan suaranya masih meraung-raung dalam gendang telinga Hinata.

"Dan aku juga tidak suka melihatmu yang seperti ini Sakura-" Hinata menghempaskan telunjuk Sakura dari depan wajahnya, "pergilah !" Perintah Hinata.

"Jika kau ingin mencari rival, jadikan gadis itu sebagai rivalmu." Tidak ada ekspresi apapun diwajah Hinata, dingin, kaku, nampak seperti Sasuke. Itu yang dilihat oleh mata Sakura.

"Dari dulu kaulah rivalku, pengecut ! bukan gadis pirang itu." Delikan mata Sakura cukup membuat Hinata mengerti bahwa Sakura menaruh sejuta amarah padanya.

.WFY.

"Hei Sasuke ! Kau tahu kan kemana perginya Shion ?" Naruto menyerang Sasuke ketika Sasuke hendak masuk ke ruangan kelasnya. Mimpi apa Sasuke semalam ? Pagi pagi sudah mendapat teriakan dan serangan dari laki laki _hyperactive _ini.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Setidaknya kau tahu kira kira dia pergi kemana kan ?"

"Tidak." Sasuke berjalan santai kedalam kelas tanpa memedulikan Naruto yang tengah dilanda kekhawatiran yang akut.

"Kau kan selalu bersamanya, setidaknya kau tahu kebiasaannya."

"Aku tidak pernah memedulikannya."

"Cih kuso..." Naruto hendak menyerang Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hentikan!" Karin datang mencegah kekacauan yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"Naruto, Shion pergi ke Jepang."

Deg... Suatu kekhawatiran yang luar biasa kini melanda Sasuke. 'Hinata..' Yang Sasuke ingat sekarang hanya Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, dan Hinata.

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang terlebih dahulu ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia pergi secara mendadak."

"Mendadak ya ? Pantas saja." Naruto duduk dikursi sebelah Sasuke. Kedua laki laki tampan tersebut tengah dilanda kekhawatiran tingkat dewa. Saling mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis yang dicintainya.

"Saat ini Sakura juga berada di Jepang." Karin membuyarkan lamunan kedua laki laki yang duduk bersampingan dihadapannya.

"Sa-kura juga pergi ke Jepang ?"

.WFY.

"Ohayou." Sapa Hinata pada beberapa keluarga Hyuuga yang tengah sarapan.

"Ohayou nee-chan."

"Bergabunglah sarapan bersama kami." Ajak ayahanda tercinta Hiashi.

"Gomen, tapi saat ini aku sudah terlambat." Jawab Hinata sedikit menyesal. Ya hanya sedikit, karena itu hanya alasannya tidak mau sarapan. Mood untuk mengisi perutnya benar benar dikuras habis oleh mimpi buruk semalam.

"Kau kan bukan bawahan di _Hyuuga collection_, Hinata. Tidak masalah jika kau terlambat satu jam sekalipun." Ujar Neji, yang sebenarnya taktik untuk mengajak Hinata sarapan. Dia sudah cukup tahu apa yang membuat saudaranya itu enggan sarapan. Dia tidak mau melihat Hinata sakit. Sakit hati sudah jelas dia tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, setidaknya dia tidak ingin melihat Hinata sakit karena dia tidak begitu menjaga kesehatannya.

"Ya," angguk Hanabi setuju dengan ucapan Neji. "Tidak akan ada yang berani memecatmu nee-chan, yaaa... terkecuali tou-sama."

"Justru karena aku bukan bawahan, setidaknya aku bisa memberikan contoh yang tidak buruk pada bawahanku."

'Sial.' Batin Neji yang mengetahui saudaranya ini bukanlah gadis bodoh.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa sarapan." Ucap Hiashi.

"Hn. Aku berangkat!"

Kriet..

"Kiba ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Cukup membuat Hinata terkejut ketika mendapati seorang laki laki berada diruangan kerjanya.

"Aaa... Ohayou Hinata ?" Kiba malah melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku." Hinata duduk dikursinya, menatap kedalam bola mata kiba mengharapkan dia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang masuk akal dari Kiba.

"Aaa...a-ku hanya ingin sarapan bersamamu."

'Tidak keluarga, ada Kiba yang mengajakku sarapan. Haafhh...'

"Baiklah kebetulan aku juga belum sarapan."

Kiba dan Hinata pun sarapan bersama diruangan Hinata. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pengganggu yang mengacaukan acara sarapan nikmat Hinata dan Kiba, ah tidak maksudku mengacaukan acara sarapan nikmat Hinata.

Kriet.. Pintu terbuka tanpa ada yang mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Aaaa... Sedang sarapan bersama kekasih barumu ya, baiklah ! Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Ucap Shion dari ambang pintu yang sesegera mungkin kembali menutup pintunya tanpa masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Hah ?" Alis Kiba sedikit mengkerut, tapi dengan acuh dia melanjutkan sarapannya, begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Dan, Kriet... Pintu kembali terbuka tanpa ada yang mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Akan jadi kabar baik untuk Sasuke, bisa melihatmu sedang berkencan dengan laki laki lain." Ucap Shion dengan penuh senyuman. Sejurus kemudian pun dia menutup kembali pintunya tanpa permisi.

"Siapa dia ?"

"Namanya Shion. Dia...Kekasihnya Sasuke-kun." Dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanan Hinata menjawab pertanyaan menyakitkan Kiba.

"Lalu kau ?"

"Aku ?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri " Tentu aku juga kekasihnya."

"Kau gila ?"

"Tidak."

"Hh ?"

"Kiba Inuzuka, seperti yang kau tahu dari sejak SMA aku adalah kekasih Sasuke-kun,"

"Sakura, Shion, atau siapapun yang menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun sekarang aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting aku masih kekasih Sasuke-kun."

Kiba menghela nafas, "begitu ya. Kau masih bersikukuh dengan pendirianmu ?"

"Hn."

"Jadi kau menolak cintaku LAGI ?"

"Gomen." Hinata menganggukan wajahnya, meminta ma'af yang sebesar-besarnya.

"Sudah keberapa kalinya kau menolak cintaku ?"

"Gomennasai Kiba."

"Hhh... Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan biarkan gadis manapun merebut yang sudah menjadi milikmu,"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata Kiba, benarkah Kiba yang mengatakannya ?

"Sasuke, aku tahu dia bukan laki laki seperti Jiraiya-sensei. Dia pasti kembali untukmu."

"Hn." Angguk Hinata.

Sepulang dari ruangan kerja Hinata, senyuman diwajah Shion begitu enggan memudar. 'Sasuke, Hinata, _end!_.' Matanya menyiratkan bola mata emerald yang tengah memerhatikan Shion pun memiliki pancaran mata yang tak kalah piciknya.

"Ehm... Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia." Ucap Sakura, menghentikan langkah Shion. Dengan sedikit mendelik Shion menatap kearah samping dimana Sakura menyapanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"Aaa... Begitu ya, Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang pasti akan membuatmu lebih berbahagia." Senyuman Sakura terlihat 'ramah'?.

"Hhm..." Shion mulai berpikir. Gadis yang sama sama tengah mengejar Sasuke akan memberikan kebahagiaan ? _Imposible !_. Ini pasti salah satu dari serangkaian jebakannya. '_I'm not a stupid girl_.'

"Bagaimana ?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak tertarik." Dengan langkah anggun Shion melewati Sakura. Seringaian diwajah Sakura pun muncul. Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Mencari kontak bernama Hinata.

"Moshi..moshi ?" Suara lembut seorang gadis menyapa telinga Sakura.

"Pukul 16.00 nanti kau pergi ke _cafe _disamping toko bunga ino." Sakura menutup telponnya secara sepihak. Kemudian mengirim sms pada kontak yang lain dengan format yang sama dengan yang baru ia perintahkan pada Hinata.

. WFY.

"Begitu ya..." Tanggapan ayah Shion setelah mendengar semua pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kami mohon padamu segera bawa dia kembali ke Amerika."

"Baik," Sasuke sedikit membungkuk hormat pada ayah dan ibunda Shion.

"Sebelumnya saya minta ma'af." Tambah Sasuke masih dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk.

"Ahaha... _It's okay. No problem,_"

"Kami orang tua juga pernah merasa muda, cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan."

"Kejarlah sesuatu yang kau inginkan Sasuke."

"Hn. Arigatou oji-san."

.WFY.

Di _cafe._

Suasana cafebegitu tenang, pengunjung dengan santai menikmati hidangan dan pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh cafe tersebut. Cafe tersebut terletak dilantai tiga, jadi pengunjung dapat melihat pemandangan sekitar kota konoha yang dipadati dengan pepohonan dan daun yang rindang. Apalagi di cafe tersebut terdapat suatu ruangan terbuka dimana pengunjung bisa memesan tempat duduk disana dan melihat langsung pemandangan taman konoha. Begitu pun dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang memsan tempat diruangan terbuka supaya bisa melihat pemandangan kota Konoha.

"Sakura jika seandainya Shion benar seperti apa yang kau katakan," Naruto menghentikan perkataannya. Sakura yang tengah mengaduk cafucinonya menatap Naruto.

"Apa ? Kau mau apa ? Mau marah padaku ?"

Gertak Sakura, yang tentunya membuat Naruto tersentak kaget melihat sifat galak Sakura.

"Tidak! Tidak, bukan itu." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Lalu apa ?"

"Aku akan mengejarmu saja Sakura." Goda Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa ?" Sakura tersentak,

"Dasar play boy ! Secepat itu kau melupakan Shion."

"Apa salahnya kalau cepat cepat melupakan orang yang tidak menghargai perasaan kita ?" Naruto bersandar pada punggung kursi sambil menatap langit yang berwarna jingga.

'Hmmm... Benar juga,' batin Sakura setuju dengan Naruto.

"Tapi apa secepat itu kau dapat melupakannya ?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tentu tidak. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan secepatnya mencoba melupakan perasaan itu ?"

"Hn, kau benar Naruto." Sakura teringat Sasuke, bagaimana dia mati matian untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke tapi tidak berujung manis.

"Setelah hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata kembali membaik apa kau akan melupakan Sasuke, Sakura ?"

"Sebelum hubungan mereka membaik pun, aku akan melupakan Sasuke." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Eh ?" Sekarang naruto yang kaget, 'aku pikir gadis ini akan kembali menjadi rival gadis Hyuuga itu setelah membereskan Shion, ternyata tidak !'

"Melihat usaha Shion yang mati-matian, tapi tidak sekalipun mendapat respon yang baik dari Sasuke, aku baru sadar bahwa gadis secantik Shion saja tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke apalagi aku." Ucap Sakura dengan sedih, tentu saja laki laki yang selama ini dikejarnya tidak pernah menggubris sedikit pun perasaannya. Saat ini yang Sakura tahu dia telah bertindak bodoh, ingin merebut Sasuke dari Hinata yang sudah jelas Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkan Hinata, tidak akan pernah.

"Sasuke itu..." Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, membayangkan wajah laki laki yang dicintainya dan sesegera mungkin ingin melepaskannya.

"Hanya mencintai Hinata." Sakura membuka bola matanya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah bola mata biru safir milik Naruto yang memakai kacamata tengah memperhatikannya.

"Selain melupakan Sasuke apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk Hinata dan Sasuke ?"

"Menebus kesalahanku."

"Kesalahan ?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Hei itu Shion," tanpa melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Naruto, Sakura menunjuk kearah pintu dimana seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang kosong. Dengan langkah anggun, gemulai nan seksi Shion melewati meja Naruto dan Sakura tanpa mengenali mereka berdua. Itu dikarenakan Naruto memakai rambut palsu berwarna merah dan memakai kacamata. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, dia memakai rambut palsu yang panjangnya sepinggang berwarna merah sama dengan Naruto dan juga memakai kacamata. Kalo di pikir-pikir mirip Karin ya ? Ah tidak Sakura lebih mirip Kushina, mamanya Naruto yang lagi pake kacamata. Perasaan mirip Karin juga. *wajah bingung*

Sementara untuk bajunya Naruto dan Sakura sepakat memakai baju layaknya orang orang kantoran.

Shion duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari meja Naruto dan Sakura, mereka hanya terhalang oleh satu meja yang itupun kosong. 'Kenapa Shion tidak memilih meja yang di depanku saja.' Rutuk Sakura dan Naruto dalam hati.

Segera Shion memesan makanan.

Dia menatap jam tangannya, kemudian matanya berkeliling seperti mencari seseorang.

"Dia mencari kita." Ucap Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Hn, mana Hinata ?" Mata Sakura pun ikut berkeliling mencari sosok Hinata. Sesaat kemudian Sakura mendapati Hinata tengah berjalan menuju meja yang kosong, meja yang berdekatan dengan Shion dan meja yang berdekatan dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Meja di depan Sakura dan di belakang Shion.

'Bagus, akun akan lebih gampang menguping.' Batin Naruto dan Sakura.

"Aku pesan teh manis saja." Terdengar suara lembut Hinata memesan minuman.

'Kenapa hanya teh manis, apa tidak ada yang lain ?' Batin Naruto.

"Baik." Ucap pelayan sedikit membungkuk.

'Teh manis ? Sekalian saja air gula.' Batin Sakura.

'Jangan jangan Hinata itu tipikal orang yang hemat,' batin Naruto lagi.

'karena terlalu hematnya dia itu jadi...' Batin Sakura menambahkan.

'pelit.' Teriak Naruto dan Sakura dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian pelayan datng membawakan pesanan Hinata,

"Silahkan dinikmati." Ucap pelayan tersebut dengan sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"Hn. Arigatu."

Mendengar suara Hinata, Shion pun membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Dan Shion mendapati Hinata yang sedang meminum tehnya.

"Aaa... Hinata. Sedang menunggu pacar barumu ya ?" Tanya Shion dengan senyuman menyebalkannya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jawabanmu ketus sekali, aku jadi heran kenapa Sasuke menyukai gadis sepertimu ?" Shion meninggalkan meja dan pesanannya, kemudian dia 'menemani' Hinata yang sendirian.

"..."

"Tidak mau menjawab ya, baiklah! Aku tidak akan memaksa,"

"Begitu lebih baik." Tanggap Hinata.

"Sejak kapan kau sudah melupakan Sasuke ? Aku heran, padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengatakan bahwa aku kekasihnya Sasuke, satu hari setelah itu kau sudah bersama seorang laki laki sedekat itu."

"Shion-san, aku tegaskan aku tidak pernah melupakan Sasuke-kun, dan yang kemarin sarapan bersamaku itu adalah sahabatku." Ucap Hinata tenang namun tegas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menunggunya hah ? Sasuke sudah menjadi milikku, lagi pula kau dan sahabatmu itu cocok, kalian pasangan yang serasi."

"Sampai dia kembali. Dan, tentunya aku akan lebih cocok jika bersama Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata, Hinata mengirimkan sebuah senyuman manis pada Shion. Tentu senyuman itu hal yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh Shion.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Sasuke tidak akan memilihmu." Ucap shion dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Kalimat itu lebih cocok jika kau mengatakannya di depan cermin, Shion." Masih dengan senyuman manis mautnya Hinata menatap Shion, dengan santai Hinata meneguk tehnya.

"Kau..." Shion menatap tajam pada Hinata, tatapan yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian. Sementara yang ditatap masih santai santai dengan tehnya.

"Tidak baik jika kau mengejar sesuatu yang bukan hakmu." Hinata sedikit memberi nasehat pada Shion.

"Memang apa hakmu terhadap Sasuke hah ?" Sentak Shion yang sudah mulai geram karena sifat menyebalkan Hinata.

"Hakku adalah mempertahankan Sasuke-kun," Hinata memberi jeda, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya "Karena aku kekasihnya Sasuke-kun."

"Cih... Sasuke tidak akan memilihmu."

"Sudah kubilang katakan itu di depan cermin." Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya dipunggung kursi dengan santai. Shion pergi meninggalkan Hinata, Hinata sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum puas telah membuat gadis itu emosi.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika seorang Hinata bisa seperti itu." Tanggap Naruto yang melihat kepergian Shion dengan membawa segunduk emosi dikepalanya.

"Pertama kali bertemu dengannya mungkin kita akan berpikir dia gadis yang cengeng dan akan selalu mengalah." Ucap Sakura menatap punggung Hinata yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Hn, dan akan sering meminta ma'af meskipun itu bukan mutlak kesalahannya." Timpal Naruto.

"Tapi kenyataan tidak." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Hinata pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan mejanya.

"Sakura terimakasih." Ucap Naruto tulus.

"Eh ? Untuk apa ? Aku tidak akan membayar pesananmu Naruto."

"Bukan Sakura," Naruto sweetdrop 'gadis pelit.'

"Ini tentang Shion. jika kau tidak memberitahuku mungkin aku akan menjadi laki laki paling bodoh yang mau dengan gadis serakah seperti dia."

"Aku tidak berniat membantumu." Ucap Sakura cuek.

"Ya aku tahu, kau melakukan ini untuk memisahkan Sasuke dari Shion kan ?. Tapi secara tidak langsung kau juga membantuku melihat pribadi Shion itu seperti apa."

'Memberi pelajaran pada Shion ?' Batin Sakura, 'aku bahkan tidak sempat berpikir seperti itu,'

'Aku hanya ingin memisahkan Shion dari Sasuke dengan mengandalkan Naruto.'

'Lalu kenapa Naruto berterimakasih ? Padahal aku sudah menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk memisahkan Shion dari Sasuke ?' Tanya batin Sakura.

"Tidak masalah meskipun kau menjadikanku sebagai 'alat' untuk memisahkan Sasuke-Shion, karena itulah aku bisa mengetahui karakter Shion lebih jauh." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum tulus.

'Apa dia bisa menebak pikiranku ?' Batin Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah-olah tidak peduli.

.WFY.

Konoha High School.

Seorang sisiwi berseragam SMA dengan logo dijasnya bertuliskan KHS berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Sudah berapa siswa/i yang dia tabrak karena kelakuannya ini. Dia berlari menuju sebuah mobil berwarna putih tulang yang berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Tangannya melambai-lambai kearah mobil tersebut, "Nee-chan..." Panggilanya berteriak.

Hinata menatap bangunan sekolah tempat dia menimba ilmu sewaktu dia masih remaja, kenangannya tentang masa-masa SMAnya terlintas dibenaknya. Dia menyunggingkan senyumannya. Telinganya mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya, dia menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata peraknya mendapati sang adik tengah berlari menuju mobilnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai seolah mengijinkan sang angin memainkan rambutnya.

Hoshh..hoshhh... Melihat adiknya yang terengah-engah Hinata memberikan sebotol mineral pada adiknya. Spontan Hanabi langsung meneguk air yang diberikan kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu Hanabi ?"

"Ah-a-ku ing-hin sege-ra ber-temu dengan-mu Nee-chan." Jawab Hanabi yang masih terengah-engah.

"Memang sudah berapa abad kau tidak bertemu denganku hah ?" Tanya Hinata jahil, dia mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang memang sudah acak-acakan.

"A-"

"Jangan dulu bicara, sampai nafasmu kembali normal." Potong Hinata, Hinata menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi bangunan kenangan SMAnya. "Aku hanya senang Nee-chan menjemputku, maka dari itu aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu." Ucap Hanabi setelah menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa setiap hari menjemputmu."

"Aaahhh... Tidak apa! Nee-chanku ini kan seorang _desaign__er_ sekaligus pemegang _Hyuuga Collection_ jadi wajar saja jika kesibukanmu sampai tingkat tujuh." Jawaban Hanabi sedikit menghibur Hinata dari rasa bersalah karena jarang meluangkan waktu bersama adiknya. Kesibukan menguras waktunya bersama adiknya. Pagi pagi Hinata harus pergi bekerja sementara Hanabi sekolah, Hinata biasa pulang bekerja malam dan otomatis Hanabi sudah tertidur pulas.

"Eh.. Apa maksudmu tingkat tujuh ?"

"Langit itu kan ada tujuh tingkat, jika diibaratkan kesibukan Nee-chan sudah mencapai tingkat tujuh. Begitu Nee-chan..."

"Begitu..." Komentar Hinata.

"Hanabi, bagaimana kalau kita makan es-krim ?" Ajak Hinata, yang sudah pasti disambut baik oleh Hanabi.

"Ide yang Bagus." Mobil Hinata berbelok arah dan segera meluncur menuju toko es-krim langganan mereka.

"Selamat datang." Sapa pelayan toko es-krim dengan ramah.

"Aku mau es-krim rasa coklat strawberry." Belum ada pelayan yang menanyakan mau pesan apa, Hanabi sudah memesan es-krimnya terlebi dahulu. Hinata yang melihat tingakh adiknya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Baik, kalau anda nona?"

"Vanilla."

"Baik, silahkan memilih tempat duduk yang anda inginkan." Hinata dan Hanabi mencari tempat duduk yang kira kira cocok untuk mereka.

"Disana saja Nee-chan," tunjuk Hanabi pada meja dengan dua kursi yang terletak di pinggir kaca.

"Hn." Angguk Hinata sambil mengikuti langkah adiknya.

"Ini pesanannya, ma'af membuat anda menunggu."

"Nyam... Nyam... Nyam _yummi! delicious_." Dengan tidak sabar Hanabi segera menyantap es-krimnya, begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Secara tidak sengaja Hinata melihat Shion yang sedang makan es-krim juga di samping mejanya. Shion yang melihatnyajuga hanya mendelik kesal pada Hinata. Pertemuannya dengan Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu masih menyisakan kekesalan pada Hinata.

Hinata yang tidak mau ambil pusing, melanjutkan makan es-krim sambil mengobrol dan bercanda ringan dengan Hanabi.

"Nee-chan es-krimku hampir habis..." Rengek Hanabi yang artinya Hanabi mau memesan es-krim untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Habiskan saja, lalu pulang." Ucap Hinata.

"Hah ? Nee-chan ayolahh... Satu porsi saja..." Rengek Hanabi sambil mengeluarkan** gembel ****no**** jutsunya.**

"Tidak boleh."

"Pelit." Hanabi memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengabiskan es krimnya.

"Hn." Hinata mengiyakan.

"Nee-cha..." Panggil Hanabi dengan suara terdengar kaget.

"Hn ?" Hinata tidak menatap kearah Hanabi, masih sibuk dengan es krimnya.

"Itu..." Hanabi menghentikan ucapannya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Hinata heran yang melihat wajah terkejut Hanabi.

"Sasuke-nii."

"Apa ?" Hinata menatap bola mata yang sama dengan miliknya, wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan.

"Jangan bercanda, ayo pulang !" Ajak Hinata sambil berdiri bersiap untuk pulang.

"Tidak! Nee-chan itu Sasuke-nii." Hanabi meyakinkan Hinata, tatapan mata lavendernya menatap dalam pada mata lavender Hinata. Hinata kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Hanabi.

Seorang laki-laki turun dari mobil hitamnya diikuti oleh beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Rambut ravennya begitu menarik untuk diperhatikan, kulit pucatnya yang menenggelamkan, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, tubuh yang porposional, dan wajahnya yang begitu dingin membekukan setiap mata yang menatap kearahnya. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah toko es-krim yang sudah tidak asing baginya, kenangannya bersama seorang gadis bermata lavender saat memakan es-krim terlintas di depan matanya. Ya didepan matanya, kini Sasuke berharap itu bukan sebuah kenangan melainkan sebuah kenyataan. Namun, saat tuhan mengabulkan permintaanya apa dia bisa mewujudkan keinginannya ?

Sasuke masuk kedalam toko es krim, kemudian matanya berkeliling mencari seseorang. Mata onyx indah tersebut menangkap seorang gadis yang memiliki mata berwarna perak yang selama ini dirindukannya. 'Hinata..' Gumamnya pelan.

"Tuan, nona ada disana." Salah satu orang yang dibelakang Sasuke menunjuk kearah gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, sambil mendekat ke arah si gadis pirang.

"Sasuke-nii.." Panggil Hanabi sumringah, Sasuke menatap Hanabi dan sedikit mengangukan kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Lirih Hinata saat melihat Sasuke-nya kini berada dihadapannya. Sasuke menatap dalam pada bola mata Hinata begitupun dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke ?" Panggil Shion sambil memegang lengan Sasuke dengan ceria.

"Kau datang menjemputku ?" Tanya Shion dengan sedikit bertingkah di depan Hinata.

"Hn." Angguk Sasuke.

Jleb

'Bukan ini yang aku harapkan Sasuke-kun.' batin Hinata menangis mendengar Sasuke datang kemari untuk menjemput Shion, bukan untuk menemui dirinya.

"Benarkah ? Sudah aku duga kau pasti menjemputku Sasuke." Shion merangkul lengan Sasuke dan meninggalkan kedua kakak-adik yang mematung. "Shion kau menang." Ucap Hinata dengan nada ditekan.

Shion, Sasuke, dan para pengawalnya sudah lenyap dari penglihatan kedua pasang pemilik bola mata lavender.

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata meneteskan air matanya

**TBC**

**Author note !**

**Gembel no jutsu **itu semacam puppy eyes lagi, cuman disini author ngambil dari kata

Gembel (pengemis). Jadi pas Hanabi ngeluarin tu jurus supaya Hinata merasa iba melihat Hanabi yang seperti pengemis minta dikasihain gitu.

**Oh ya sepertinya chapter depan end.**

**Kira kira mau pada gimana endingnya ?**

**Untuk Shion author udah punya kejutan loh, buat para readers yang mau kasih kejutan juga buat Shion boleh.**

**Mohon ma'af bila mengecewakan.**

**Akhir kata, wasalamualaikum wr,wb.**

**Dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya minna-san.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola saya kembali dengan chapter baru****. Meskipun terlambat. Hehe**

**Ini chapter terakhir lohh, semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

**Yang udah bersedia membaca dan mereview terimakasih banyak.**

**Happy reading...**

**Desclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Waiting For You **

**Chapter 6**

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata meneteskan air matanya.

Melihat kakaknya yang menangis, Hanabi memeluk tubuh kakaknya. Ikut bersedih dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tidak semua yang terlihat jelas itu benar Nee-chan." Hanabi mencoba menenangkan kakaknya. Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya menurutnya adalah suatu kesalah pahaman. Sasuke telah berjanji padanya bahwa tidak akan mengkhianati Nee-channya, dan Hanabi sangat mempercayai janji Sasuke itu. Tentang Sasuke yang menjemput gadis pirang itu, Hanabi rasa 'itu tidak benar.'

.

.

.

"Nee-chan..." Hanabi menatap keadaan kakaknya yang kacau, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya, tubuhnya kadang bergetar menahan tangisan yang mungkin saja akan didengar oleh ayahnya dari luar kamar Hinata.

"Sasuke-nii bukan orang seperti itu." Hanabi memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya, kesedihan yang dialami kakaknya seolah menular padanya. Terkecuali tangisan, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya padahal sebenarnya dia pun ingin menangis.

"Nee-chan jangan menangis lagi." Tegur Hanabi lemah.

Bukan tidak memedulikan Hanabi, Hinata diam saja karena tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan patah kata apapun. Lidahnya terasa kelu, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk berbicara.

Kriett... Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka, seseorang membuka pintu kamar Hinata dari luar.

Tampak laki laki berambut coklat panjang memiliki mata yang senada dengan Hinata dan Hanabi, menunjukkan laki laki tersebut juga berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Diamlah Hinata." Ujar Neji menghampiri Hanabi yang tengah memeluk Hinata dipojokkan kamar. Neji berjongkok didepan Hinata, matanya mencoba menatap mata Hinata yang semula berwarna perak kini menjadi kemerah merahan akibat dari tangisannya.

"Dengar !"

"Dulu Sasuke dan Shion memang pernah saling menyukai, waktu mereka masih duduk di sekolah dasar." Pernyataan Neji membuat tangisan Hinata berhenti, seakan-akan ingin mendengarkan lebih lanjut cerita Neji.

"Kau ingat saat aku bilang akan pergi ke Kanada ? Pada saat itu aku berbohong, aku sebenarnya pergi ke Cambridge menemui Sasuke,"

"Saat aku tiba di Cambridge aku melihat Sasuke bersama Shion, malamnya aku ke apartemennya dan meminta penjelasan darinya."

"Lalu ?" Hinata menyeka air mata dipipinya, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang di caritakan saudaranya.

"Baiklah aku ceritakan semuanya dari awal,"

"Dari sejak kecil mereka berdua bersahabat, ketika mulai masuk dijenjang sekolah menengah pertama Shion pindah ke Amerika," Neji berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Saat Shion pindah mereka berdua menyatakan bahwa mereka saling menyukai."

Degg... 'Jadi... Shion ci..n..t..ta pertamanya... ?' Batin Hinata semakin terasa perih mengetahui dia bukanlah orang yang pertama untuk Sasuke.

"Setelah dua tahun di Amerika, Shion datang ke Jepang untuk liburan musim panas. Saat itu aku sedang bermain basket bersama Sasuke, saat itu juga aku melihat kedekatan mereka berdua, dan saat itu juga aku baru tahu bahwa Sasuke juga menyukai perempuan. Mengingat dia tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun." Ucap Neji membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, dan sekarang rasa keputus-asaan benar benar telah melekat pada diri Hinata. Mendengar semua yang telah diceritakan Neji rasanya dia kalah telak dari Shion. Shion adalah cinta pertama Sasuke dan dia berhak mengambil kembali cinta pertamanya, pikir Hinata.

"Ceritanya belum selesai Nee-chan." Tegur Hanabi yang melihat keputus-asaan diwajah Hinata. Hanabi tidak akan terima jika Nee-channya harus berpisah dengan Sasuke, laki laki yang selama ini menurutnya paling pantas mendapatkan Nee-chan tersayangnya.

"Hanabi benar, kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu Hinata ?" Tanya Neji.

"A-akuu..." Hinata kebingungan sendiri harus menjawab apa, karena dua orang yang berada disampingnya mengatakan bahwa 'ceritanya belum selesai' jadi dia tidak bisa mengatakan pemikirannya seenak jidatnya.

"Kau tahu Hinata bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat itu ? Saat bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dicintainya ?"

"Hn," angguk Hinata lemah. "Sasuke-kun pasti bahagia, eh tidak maksudku sangat bahagia."

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak." Jawab Neji tegas.

"Eh ?" Hinata dan Hanabi menatap Neji secara bersamaan, mengisyaratkan sebuah keterkejutan diwajah gadis dan remaja Hyuuga itu.

"Shion menyatakan bahwa dia..."

"Menyukai laki laki lain."

"Siapa ?" Tanya Hanabi yang juga mewakili pertanyaan Hinata.

Tok...tok..tokk... Belum sempat Neji menjawab, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Sontak ketiga Hyuuga tersebut menoleh kearah pintu secara bersamaan.

"Hinata ? Kau di dalam ?" Tanya suara laki laki paruh baya dari balik pintu. Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Apa tou-sama mendengar suara tangisan Nee-chan ?" Bisik Hanabi, Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menyeka sisa sisa air matanya.

"Hinata ? Hanabi apa kau juga di dalam ?" Tanya Hiashi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana ini Neji-nii ? Nee-chan masih terlihat berantakan. Tou-sama akan tahu jika dia habis menangis." Mendengar pertanyaan Hanabi, Neji mulai melangkah kearah pintu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi terlebih dahulu.

Kriett... Neji membuka pintunya.

"Neji ? Kau juga ada di dalam ?"

"Hn, kami sedang mengobrol ringan oji-sama." Jawab Neji sopan. Sedetik kemudian mata lavendernya membulat, terkejut. dan sedetik kemudian pula mata lavendernya kembali seperti semula, tenang.

"Hanabi ?" Panggil Hiashi dari ambang pintu.

"Ada apa tou-sama ? Kau mengganggu obrolanku dengan Nee-chanku." Jawab Hanabi dengan 'sok' polos.

"Hmmm.. Gomen, bisa kau keluar sebentar ? Obrolannya bisa dilanjutkan nanti malam atau besok pagi."

"Tou-sama..." Rengek Hanabi tidak terima, tidak terima karena harus meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian.

"Oji-sama benar, ayo keluar." Ajak Neji.

"Apa ?" Teriak Hanabi lebih tidak terima lagi, 'kenapa Neji-nii juga ikut-ikutan ?' Batin Hanabi dongkol. Melihat tatapan dua Hyuuga yang lebih tua darinya Hanabi pun menyerah.

"Baiklah..."

"Nee-chan jika tou-sama bertanya sesuatu jangan ceritakan tentang Sasuke-nii ya ? Jika dia bertanya mata Nee-chan kenapa bengkak jawab saja tadi ada kecoa yang pipis sembarangan dari langit langit ketika Nee-chan tiduran dan kena mata Nee-chan."

Bisik Hanabi sebelum benar benar meninggalkan Hinata.

"Hinata ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Hiashi masih diambang pintu. Ketika Neji dan Hanabi sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

"Hn, masuklah." Hinata menunduk tanpa melihat wajah ayahnya, sampai ketika suara pintu ditutup pun dia sama sekali tidak berani menatap ayahnya. Dengan perlahan suara langkah kaki dari ambang pintu mulai mendekati Hinata sampai langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan Hinata.

"Ada apa tou-sama ?" Hinata mulai mengeluarkan suaranya setelah dirasa cukup lama mereka berdua saling membungkam mulut.

"..." Tidak ada sahutan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga tou-sama datang kemari ?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"..." Untuk kedua kalinya pertanyaan Hinata habis dibawa kabur oleh angin yang masuk melalui jendela kamar Hinata. Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab satupun oleh ayahnya, Hinata berpikir sebaiknya dia menatap terlebih dahulu ayahnya. Mungkin ayahnya tidak suka jika dia bertanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, pikir Hinata. Secara perlahan Hinata mulai mendongakan kepalanya menatap orang yang ada di depannya, yang dia pikir itu ayahnya.

"Eh ?" Mata Hinata yang tadi tatapannya begitu lemah kini membulat secara sempurna. Raut keterkejutan mengambil alih kesedihan diwajah Hinata.

"S-sa-su-ke-kun ?"

"Hn." Jawab laki laki yang dari tadi berdiri didepan Hinata, Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau disini ?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh ?" Jawab Sasuke sekenanya, sambil ikut duduk disamping Hinata.

"Ta-tapi bukankah tadi kau menjemput..." Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya, dan mengembalikan raut wajahnya seperti semua.

'Shion ?' Itu yang ingin diucapkannya, namun lidahnya terasa kelu saat harus mengucapkan nama Shion.

"Hhhhh..." Sasuke menghirup nafas dalam dalam.

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan penjelasan Hinata,"

"Dengarkan baik baik, setelah itu jangan salah paham lagi. Mengerti hime ?" Sasuke tersenyum.

Senyuman yang selama ini disimpannya hanya untuk Hinata. Dan senyuman yang selama ini dinantikan oleh Hinata.

"Hn." Angguk Hinata. Dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Falashback on.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk sampai ke Konoha Airport, mengingat jarak dari toko es krim tidak terlalu jauh dan jalanan Konoha yang sedang bersahabat.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Shion manja sambil merangkul lengan Sasuke,

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku," Shion menatap wajah Sasuke, semnetara yang ditatap hanya memandang lurus kedepan.

"..."

"Buktinya kau datang kemari untuk menjemputku," tambahnya dengan senyum sumringah, karena merasa telah menang dari Hinata, gadis yang selama ini diketahuinya adalah gadis yang sangat dicintai Sasuke, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Sasuke kau tahu darimana aku sedang berada di toko es krim ?" Pertanyaan Shion sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke, Sasuke menatap Shion kemudian mengedikan kepalanya kearah samping kiri mereka. Mata Shion pun mengikuti gerakan kepala Sasuke. Tampak 2 orang yang berbeda gender tengah mendekat kearah mereka. Pemilik rambut berwarna kuning menyala diiringi senyuman lebarnya melambai kearah Sasuke.

"Oi.. Teme ?" Panggilnya. Disampingnya seorang gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke dan Shion dengan keduan tangannya menggelanjut manja pada lengan laki laki yang baru saja memanggil nama Sasuke.

'Apa-apaan si pinky itu...' batin Shion saat melihat kedua tangan Sakura memegang lengan Naruto.

'Baru saja menyingkirkan Hyuuga itu, sekarang datang si pinky genit ini.' Rutuk Shion.

"Oi Shion... Kau mau pulang sekarang ya ?" Naruto tersenyum hangat, namun Shion sama sekali tidak menyukai senyuman Naruto yang ditujukan padanya, senyuman tanpa kecemburuan.

'Tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya? meskipun melihatku sedang bersama Sasuke. Apa-apaan ini ? Huh...'

"Hn," jawab Shion tenang mencoba menyembunyikan kekesalannya,

"Tunggu, Naruto juga ada di Jepang ? Sejak kapan ?" Tambahnya kemudian.

"Satu hari setelah kepergianmu, aku segera menyusulmu ke Jepang." Seolah olah tidak terjadi apa-apa Naruto menjawab seperti biasa dengan cengiran khasnya.

'Apa ?' Nampak keterkejutan diwajah cantik Shion.

"Naruto mengikuti semua aktivitasmu selama di Jepang." Sakura menambahkan, kontan membuat rasa keterkejutan Shion bertambah.

'Apa Naruto tahu soal Hyuuga itu...? Apa dia juga tahu kalau aku mencintai dia dan Sasuke ?'

"Ma'af Nona, pesawatnya akan segera berangkat." Ucap pengawal Shion membuyarkan pertanyaan batin Shion.

"Aa.. Baiklah. Naruto, Sakura aku pulang duluan," tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan batinnya, Shion lebih memilih untuk berpamitan pada dua orang didepannya. 'Sakura pasti sudah menceritakan semua tentang kelakuannya pada Naruto. Jadi, untuk apa aku menjelaskannya. Membuang waktu saja. Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan Sasuke lagi. Naruto ? Nanti aku pikirkan bagaimana menyingkirkan si pinky ini seperti aku menyingkirkan Hyuuga itu.' Pikirnya.

"Ayo Sasuke." Ajak Shion kemudian.

"Eh ? Kenapa Sasuke ?" Tanya Shion heran, melihat Sasuke yang diam mematung sama sekali tidak menggubris ajakannya.

"Nona anda harus segera berangkat."

"Sasuke kenapa ?" Tanyanya lagi, kini segala pikiran buruk mulai mengantri masuk kedalam otaknya menggantikan segala perasaan bahagia yang baru dialaminya. 'Kenapa ? Ada apa ?' Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Ma'af nona." Para pengawal Shion menarik paksa lengan Shion dari Sasuke. Mau mencoba berontak tidak bisa mengingat tenaga Shion kalah telak dari para pengawalnya yang notabenenya laki laki.

"Sasuke apa-apaan ini ?"

"Tugasku sudah selesai Shion." Jawaban Sasuke membuat gadis pirang tersebut semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Tugas ?"

"Tuan muda Sasuke diminta oleh ayahanda anda untuk menjemput anda di Konoha, dan setelah ini adalah tugas kami mengantarkan anda ke Afrika." Ucap salah satu pengawal Shion dengan berhati-hati, 'Afrika ?'

"Untuk apa aku ke Afrika ? Aku senang tinggal di Amerika, aku tidak mau kesana... Dan jangan bilang kalau kalian mau menyuruhku untuk tinggal dengan suku negroid..." Sentak Shion

"Ma'af. Tapi kami harus segera membawa anda, kakak anda sudah menunggu anda disana."

"Tidaaaakkkkk... Aku tidakkk mau..." Teriak Shion, dimatanya terlihat Sasuke dengan gaya _coolnya, _kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam celana jeansnya dengan tatapan seperti biasa 'dingin'. Sementara disebelahnya Naruto dan Sakura melambai-lambai kearah Shion dengan tersenyum 'hangat' entah hangat atau 'puas'. Yang pasti Shion benar benar benci melihat kenyataan ini. Sepertinya kebahagiaan tidak akan pernah berpihak pada orang serakah seperti dia.

Perlahan-lahan teriakan Shion mulai kabur dari pendengaran Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura.

"Sasuke, Hinata pasti sudah menunggu penjelasan darimu." Ucap Sakura mengingatkan. Tentu Sasuke sudah menanti saat saat seperti ini. Dimana dia bisa bertemu dan menceritakan segala pikiran kalut yang membayanginya.

"Kau benar." Ucap Sasuke setuju, sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang tujuannya adalah Hinata. Menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman yang selama ini terjadi, terutama kejadian tadi siang di toko es krim. Ketika dia datang menjemput Shion tanpa menyapa Hinata. Jangan sampai kesalah pahaman seperti ini terus berlanjut, jika tidak segera dihentikan mungkin segala sesuatu buruk yang tidak diinginkan Sasuke mungkin saja terjadi. Termasuk kehilangan Hinata, tentunya dia tidak mau mengalami hal itu.

"Semoga berhasil teme." Naruto melambaikan tangannya memberi semangat.

Dengan sedikit menoleh kebelakang Sasuke mengucapkan kata yang mungkin tidak dapat didengar oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hn. Arigatou."

Flashback end.

"Begitu ya.."

"Hn. Sudah jelaskah ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hn," setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke, senyuman yang tadinya tak pernah ditunjukkan diwajah Hinata kini kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku selama kau di Amerika hah ?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Aaaaa... Itu," Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok dengan santai.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mendapat kesusahan gara-gara aku mendengar suaramu."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun ?" Kali ini nada Hinata benar benar membentak. Tidak terima dengan apa yang diucapkannya. 'Tidak ingin mendapatkan **kesusahan** gara gara mendengar **suaramu.**'

'Apa maksudnya ? Memang jika mendengar suaraku akan menyebabkan kerusakan pada telinganya ?.' Batin Hinata dibuat dongkol oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Suaramu itu, rengekanmu, suara manjamu, suara membentakmu, akan membawaku kembali ke Jepang untuk menemuimu,"

"Jika aku melakukan hal tersebut, kuliahku akan terbengkalai dan kau tahu Itachi-baka itu akan melaporkanku pada ayahku," Sasuke mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Jika sudah seperti itu masalahnya akan rumit."

"Huh, alasanmu benar benar tidak masuk akal Sasuke-kun." Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, membuatnya tampak begitu manis dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hinata ?" Panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Hn ?"

"Kau sudah membuat _desaign_ baju pengantin 'kita' ?"

"Eh ?"

'Baju pengantin ?' Hinata mengingat kembali masa lalunya, saat Sasuke memintanya untuk membuat desaign baju pengantin mereka. Padahal Hinata belum sempat membuat desaignnya, memikirkannya pun belum. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran negatif yang mengganggunya. Tiba-tiba dia ingat ketika Tenten memuji desaign baju pengantin yang dia buat yang entah untuk siapa. Tenten mengatakan baju itu cocok untuk Hinata dan Sasuke. 'Itu saja !' Batin Hinata nyengir, selamat dari pertanyaan mematikan Sasuke. Jika dia bilang belum membuatnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha bungsu dingin ini padanya.

"Tentu saja aku sudah membuatnya Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata biasa-biasa saja. Padahal dia sedang berbohong, Hinata disini pintar _acting. _

_"_Hn." Angguk Sasuke percaya,

"Kau memiliki waktu enam bulan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Eh ? Apa ? Enam bulan ? Untuk apa ? Menikah kah ?" Tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Hn."

"Me..nikah ?" Ulang Hinata, untuk detik ini dia tidak tahu sedang berada dimana. Terkejut, bahagia, menyelimutinya. 'Benarkah ini Kami-sama ?'

"Kau tidak mau ?"

"Ah ? Tentu saja aku mau Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata spontan. Setengah detik kemudian Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah persiapkan dirimu nona Hi-na-ta U-chi-ha." Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan dibeberapa suku kata.

"Tapi kenapa harus menunggu enam bulan ?"

"Aahh.. Sepertinya kau ingin cepat cepat menikah denganku ya ?" Goda Sasuke, kontan membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"Ada yang masih harus aku selesaikan, enam bulan itu tidak akan lama Hinata."

"Baiklah." Hinata tersenyum bahagia, hatinya seakan bergejolak kencang mengetahui dirinya sebentar lagi akan menjadi wanita Uchiha, buka Hyuuga lagi. Karena saking bahagiannya tangan halusnya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi, kini tangannya mulai meraih pundak Sasuke dengan perlahan tangannya mulai menyusuri bagian belakang kepala Sasuke. Dengan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya Hinata mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Saat jarak tinggal 1cm lagi,

"Sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku Hinata."

"Sangat Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata, sejurus kemudian dia melumat bibir tipis Sasuke dengan lembut, begitu pula dengan Sasuke menikmati ciuman yang disuguhkan oleh Hinata sambil membalas ciuman Hinata tak kalah lembutnya dari Hinata. Cukup lama mereka bertahan pada posisi seperti itu. Sampai tiba-tiba...

"Nee-chan, Sasuke-nii, kalian sudah selesai ?" Panggil Hanabi sambil membuka pintu tanpa permisi, membuat pasangan yang baru menikmati kerinduan mereka terganggu.

Dengan sigap Sasuke dan Hinata melepaskan ciuman mereka masing masing.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Ahhh.. Yokatta." Hanabi membuang nafas dengan lega sambil mengelus dadanya.

**.Maple Lious.**

"Narutoooooo... Sasukeeeeeeee..." Teriak Shion dari dalam kamar apartemennya.

"Kami-sama kau tidak adil. Kenapa kau menjauhkanku dari mereka berdua ?"

"Narutooo... Jangan dekat dekat dengan sipinky itu, kau bisa jadi gulali jika terus bersama dia." Rengek Shion sambil menatap foto Naruto.

"Sasukeee... Kau jahat ! Kenapa kau kembali pada gadis Hyuuga itu, aku menginginkanmu Sasuke."

Shion mengambil salah satu foto Sasuke di atas lantai. Kemudian merobek robek foto Naruto dan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Huwaaaaaaa..." Tangisnya sambil berteriak seperti anak kecil yang ingin diberi permen.

Itulah hukuman yang cocok untuk gadis serakah sepertimu Shion. Tidak mendapatkan satu pun dari dua orang yang kau inginkan.

**.THE END.**

**Fiuh...**

**Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic.**

**Gomen kalau mengecewakan, masih banyak kekurangan, etc.**

**Gomen untuk semuanya-nya-nyah.**

**Akhri kata. **

**Review.**


End file.
